What do you want?
by Goober8136
Summary: You have seen Alexandra Cabot at her weakest, Ms. Benson," Jim Steele stated. "...she needs you. Not me, and not that bastard, Robert. She needs YOU." Olivia was taken aback at the words Steele had spoken. slight crossover with Conviction, A/O
1. Chapter 1

She shook slightly as sobs threatened to wrack her body. She could still feel the burning, stinging; of the brutal strike that Robert had delivered to her delicate face. Robert stood over her, waiting for the wave of apologies he was sure were going to fall from her lips. She kept her gaze on the floor.

Jessica stared in the conference room in shock. Memories flooded back to her of her mother and father; the strikes he used to deal out to her and her brother and mother. She remembered the pain, and quickly realized she needed to do something. She ran over to Jim Steele's office, where she found Steele discussing a case with Peluso. Jim and Peluso noticed the frightened look on her face,

"You guys, it's Alex. Robert just hit her and he's gonna try to do it again."

"Where are they?" he asked.

"In the conference room." She said, breathlessly. Peluso and Jim quickly sprang into action and ran towards the conference room. Jessica followed them, leaving Christina and Billy in a state of confusion, so they followed as well. The entire office's attention then went to the running people.

Robert had been too entranced in his own ego to notice Rossi. He watched as Alex slowly rose again, a solemn look on her face, tears threatening to slip from her eyes. But her eyes were not full of apologies, but of regret. He raised his hand again, but she didn't flinch, and he delivered another blow to her fragile body. He then grabbed her by the shoulders, and began to slam her against the wall. Then, Jim and Peluso ran in and ripped his hands off of Alex. Robert began swinging, and the two quickly began trying to apprehend him. Billy quickly ran in and aided in the effort. Alex slid down the wall, watching the scene unfold, sobs wracking her body. Jessica and Christina ran in on either side of Alex. Alex buried her face in her hands. Jessica then whispered in Alex's ear,

"It's okay, honey. You're safe now."

The girls helped Alex to her feet and walked her out of the conference room into the office, whose attention and gazes were boring a hole in Alex. The attention frightened her even more, and she began to sob harder. Christina and Jess then guided her to the bathroom down the hallway.

Guards ran into the conference room, trying to settle the melee between the three lawyers and the raging jackass.

They got Alex to the sink in the bathroom, and Christina turned the water on. Alex mounted her arms on the sides of the sink and watched the water and her tears go down the drain, shaking her head. Christina gently pulled Alex's long blonde locks away from her face and gently brushed away the hair that was sticking to Alex's face from her crying. Jessica began rubbing circles on Alex's back.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked.

Alex merely nodded. Christina brushed away a loose strand of hair from Alex's eyes, and she and Jess were stunned at the mark the bastard had left on Alex's eye. Jessica wet a paper towel and began dabbing at the bruises on Alex's eye.

"He's not going to get away with this, Alex. I promise." Jess said.

Alex looked up at Jess,

"Thank you, for helping me. Thank you both." She said in a shaky voice.

Christina smiled.

"No one deserves that, Alex. No. One."

Then Peluso and Jim ran into the bathroom as well. Peluso grabbed Alex by the shoulders,

"Are you okay?" he asked.

A new round of sobs began to wrack Alex's body. Brian pulled her into his arms, and she sobbed into his shoulder. Jim, Jess, and Christina all exchanged worried glances. A tear fell from Jess's eyes. Peluso gently rocked Alex back and forth. Christina and Jim walked out of the restroom, still wondering if Robert had ever done this before.

Peluso held Alex for a few minutes until the sobs subsided. He gently released her and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jess nodded to Peluso and Peluso made his way out into the hallway. Alex walked to the sink and turned the faucet, cupping her hands to catch the stream of water and began rinsing her face. Jess walked over to face her in the mirror.

"What do you want to do, Alex? The whole teams ready to take him down for this."

Alex shook her head.

"I don't want to do anything to him. He doesn't ever mean what he does." She said, realizing how lame the excuse sounded coming from her own mouth.

"What do you mean he doesn't ever mean it? Has he done this before?" Jess asked, her temple pounding with rage. Alex merely returned her gaze to the water running down the drain. Jessica shook her head,

"Alex, what is going on? You have us prosecute bastards who inflict this pain on women every day. Why don't you want justice?"

Alex turned the spigot off and walked briskly out the door. Jess quickly caught up to her.

"Alex, what is going on?" she nearly yelled.

The women walked into Alex's office, and Alex quickly walked to her desk and began piling folders together and putting them into her briefcase. Jessica shut the door behind her,

"Did he threaten you? Are you worried about your career?"

Alex slammed the folder on top of the others and glared at Jessica through battered eyes.

"What is it? You're usually so vigilant with these-"

Alex looked up,

"I'm pregnant, Jess!" Alex shouted.

Jessica just stared at her in shock, as Alex continued to pile the folders into her briefcase. Alex then halted putting the folders in and slowly sat down. Jessica came out of her confusion, and walked over to the front of Alex's desk.

"…pregnant, Alex does he know? Maybe if he knew, he wouldn't-"

"He has known." Alex said in a monotone, staring at the wall. Jessica merely stared at Alex; confused by the fact that her formidable boss, had been reduced to such a helpless person.

Alex shook her head,

"…he has known."

Jessica walked around the side of the desk and knelt in front of Alex and took her hand.

"If he knows, then why is he hurting you this way?"

A tear rolled down Alex's cheek,

"I wish I could figure that out myself."

"You need help Alex. You need to get away from him."

Alex shook her head,

"I'm afraid, Jessica. I'm afraid that if I leave him, he'll find me, and do something even more drastic. And there is no way I could raise a baby on my own."

Jess stared at Alex in disbelief. She had never once seen the formidable Alex Cabot doubt herself.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?"

Alex shook her head.

"No, I'll be okay. Thank you, though."

Jess nodded and walked out of the office. Alex took her cell phone out of her bag. She flipped it open and dialed the familiar number she had entered so many times before, praying that the owner of the number was still the person she needed right now.

The pulses of the ringing passed slowly. Finally …a voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Alex hesitantly responded.

"…Alex? Wh-why what's going on?"

"I just need to see you. Now, if at all possible."

"Okay, just name the place."

"How about Moretti's, at six?"

"You got it. I gotta g-"

"Go ahead, I'll see you tonight."

A small smile spread across Alex's face as she flipped the phone shut.

**********************************

Alex waited at the table in the back, staring at her red wine. What would she say when they got there? How was she going to explain herself? Why after five years she suddenly had the gall to call them?

Her guest had finally arrived. Detective Olivia Benson. She was stunningly clad in a blue dress with a brown leather jacket over it, with matching brown boots that rose to her knees. Tears began to well up in Alex's eyes. Five years, she had not seen Olivia. Her engagement to Robert had only made things worse.

Alex rose to her feet as Olivia approached her. Alex was greeted by that same, warm smile that had made her weak in the knees so many years before. Olivia approached Alex with open arms, and Alex gratefully accepted. The two parted, and sat on either side of the table. Alex smiled,

"Thank you for coming to see me."

Olivia grinned,

"Anytime, Alex." Olivia looked down at Alex's hand, which was currently enveloping a glass of water. The diamond shimmering on her finger made Olivia cringe, and she looked away. Alex took notice of this,

"….I'm sorry I waited so long to call you." Alex said, wincing at the words coming out of her mouth. She knew there was no justification for what she had done.

"It doesn't matter now. You're here now, and you need my help. So what's up?" Olivia shifted.

There was a brief moment of silence, and Alex's gaze shifted from her water glass to the ring on her finger. She looked into Olivia's concerned eyes,

"Liv, I'm trapped."

An expression of astonishment grew across Olivia's features,

"How so?" she asked.

"…There's a lot of things, but…" a tear slipped from Alex's eyes, a fell down her cheek. Olivia's heart broke,

"Alex, I;m here, okay? You can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you," Olivia took Alex's hand.

"…what'dya say we get out of here and go to my place? It's not much, but it's a little more private."

Alex nodded and smiled through her tears,

"I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

The city had always seemed refreshed after the rain fell; the sidewalks glimmered in the night with reflections of various points of light from the tall buildings, the clean smell of rain over powering the acrid scent of garbage and exhaust. The steam rose from the vents along the sidewalks, giving the city and almost morbid air. The two women exited the restaurant and proceeded down the sidewalk into the misty New York night.

"So why is it that you waited two years to tell me you were back in the city?" Olivia smirked, hiding her pain beneath a thin veneer of sarcasm.

" I was trying to rebuild my life, Liv. Start from scratch, you know?"

"So rebuilding your life includes returning to the city, working for the same man you worked for before you were shot, in the same sex crimes bureau as you had been in; all but picking up the phone to tell your friend that you were okay?" the sarcasm from Olivia's voice began to fade. Alex picked up on this, and quickly recanted,

"Liv, I never meant to hurt you. I just figured that after the way we left things, it was better to…"

Olivia halted in her tracks,

"After the way we left things? You mean during the Connor's trial?" Alex remained silent, staring at the sidewalk beneath her feet.

"…so, when I held you that night, and I told you how I felt, you figured it was better for you to stay away, not talk to me, and let me pretend that you were gone for good?"

"Olivia, we were both under a lot of duress, I was emotional, you w-"

"So when you said you wanted to be with me, you were emotional? So you didn't mean a word of what you said?" Olivia's voice was raised to a near-shouting level.

"Olivia, pl-"

"…I want to ask you a question, and I want an honest answer." Olivia asked, biting her lip. Alex stared at Olivia with an expression of confusion,

"What's wrong?" Alex asked her. Olivia gazed intently into Alex's eyes; the moonlight shining deeply within the auburn glow of her own,

"…What do you want?" she demanded. Alex became weakened by Olivia's weighted stare. Suddenly, Alex's very conscience was being swept up and tossed around. She knew what she wanted to answer, and she was well aware that Olivia knew as well. But for some reason, her heart said yes, but her mind said,

"I want us to remain as we have been…close friends." Stricken with a pang of guilt, Alex removed her gaze from Olivia's eyes to the rain-glistened sidewalk below. Olivia was taken aback by the answer she had just heard,

"Alex, that night. That night, you and I...I held you, and-" Olivia turned on her heels and hurriedly began walking away. Alex, cursing herself, quickly continued after her, shouting her name.

"Olivia, please!" Alex shouted. Finally, she caught up with the angered detective and grabbed her hand. Olivia halted and turned to face Alex. Then, in one sweeping motion, Olivia took Alex into her arms, kissing her deeply and passionately. Alex melted into Olivia's embrace.

After what felt like an eternity, Olivia released Alex, gazing intently into her eyes. Alex was stricken silent, trying to mentally figure out what had just happened. Olivia caught her breath and remained in Alex's gaze,

"…what do you want, Alex?"

Alex was stricken speechless,

"…Liv, I w-….." Alex hesitated,

"Just tell me, Alex. If you felt nothing, say so…" Olivia whispered, leaning her forehead to Alex's.

"…I want you, Olivia. I've wanted you for s-…" Alex shook her head and released herself from Olivia's grasp. Alex quickly began to walk the other direction, and Olivia began to follow her.

"Alex, we can make this work…" she said, breathlessly.

"Liv, you don't understand. I asked you to dinner to tell you something- I didn't expect this!" Alex said.

"What did you need to tell me? Alex, please. I need to know!" Olivia grabbed Alex's hand. Alex halted,

"Olivia, please, leave this alone. Leave US alone! For my sake, okay?"

Olivia could barely hide the pain in her voice,

"I don't get it. I don't understand why you w-"

"…I'm pregnant, Olivia!" Alex shouted. Suddenly, Olivia was stricken silent. Her gaze fell from Alex's face, to her slightly swollen abdomen, and down to the ground. Alex brought her two hands to Olivia's face, guiding their eyes to meet,

"I'm pregnant, Olivia." Olivia stared into Alex's eyes in disbelief.

"…pregnant?...." Olivia asked, tears shimmering in her eyes. Alex had just spoken the words she waited so long to hear, and now, all of it seemed to be futile. "…how long?" Olivia whispered.

Alex shook her head,

"About three months." she whispered breathlessly. Olivia was taken aback, her throat constricting with repressed sobs,

"…does Robert know?"

"Yes he does, Liv." Olivia blankly stared at the buildings behind Alex, shaking her head. Alex took Olivia's hands in her own.

"…I have to go…I'll call you."

With that, Alex turned on her heels and continued down the sidewalk, with Olivia's gaze following. Tears of disbelief fell from Olivia's eyes as she watched the blonde silhouette fade into the foggy New York night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim Steele gathered his belongings and headed for the darkened hallways of the fifth floor. The floor was silent, with the exception of the clicking of his Italian leather shoes echoing off the marble beneath. He passed darkened office after office, but his gaze was caught at a light coming from the end office, the _Bureau Chief's_ office. He quietly approached the door and glanced in the window.

Alexandra Cabot was sitting at her desk, blankly staring at the bookshelf across from her. Jim gently knocked on the door, so as not to startle Alex.

"…C'min." she said,

"I thought you left already…" Jim smiled.

Alex shook her head,

"Where else would I be?" she added, sarcastically. Jim placed his jacket and his briefcase down on the couch beside him and took a seat in front of Alex's desk.

"Long day?" he asked, all the while knowing the answer.

"Of course." Alex sighed.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"…not particularly."

Jim nodded in compliance and leaned back in the chair,

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Alex nodded,

"Robert is in jail, remember? I have a big empty penthouse to go home to."

Jim shook his head and leaned forward, "…that's hardly home anymore, huh?"

"How did I get myself into this, Jim? Why did I let myself fall privy to a man who I don't love?"

"…Alex we all make mistakes. Sometimes, we get in too deep, and we go with what feels safe. It isn't until long run that the ones we love show their true colors."

"I know who I want Jim. I have known who I want, so why in the hell haven't I had the courage to tell h-" Alex halted in her words. Jim sat upright and adjusted his tie, clearing his throat,

"Uhm, Alex if there is something you want to tell me, you can trust me." Jim smiled. Alex laughed slightly, an amused smile playing across her features,

"It isn't you, Jim. Try to deflate that ego a little bit." Jim grinned sheepishly and leaned back in the chair,

"Who is it? Is it anyone I know?"

Alex shook her head,

"Possibly in passing, but I don't think so."

"Is that who you were meeting tonight?" Steele inquired.

Alex nodded, rising out of her chair and walking to the window.

"…Alex, you've had a damn rough day. How about you go home, get some rest, and take a couple of days off?"

"…I'd rather be here shuffling papers, keeping my mind off of things, as opposed to sitting in the house, wallowing in self pity."

Jim rose out of the chair, and walked over to Alex, placing comforting arms around her.

"How about you and I go grab drinks at Marcos's and then I'll take you home."

Alex's throat began to constrict form withheld sobs, and tears began flooding her eyes.

"I know where I want to be, and who I want to be with…" Alex's voice began to crack with emotion,

"…but that's not who I _need_ to be with."

Alex's shoulders began to shake slightly with sobs, and Jim rocked her gently back and forth.

"Alex..." he whispered, gently rubbing circles on her back, "…you need someone who is going to make you feel safe, whether that person is me, or not. Give them a call."

Alex nodded in acceptance. She had only one place in mind where she could feel safe, and that was in the arms of a certain detective.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Olivia was awakened by a knock on her apartment door. She arose slowly, rubbing her

eyes and tossing the sheets aside. The cold hardwood floor sent a chill up her spine, and she silently cursed whoever was on the other side of her apartment door. Her long blue, pinstriped pajama pants and the grey Columbia t-shirt proved to be a thin veneer against the cool air-conditioned apartment.

She reached the front hallway, placing her piece in the back band of her pajamas.

She muttered as she turned the deadbolt lock and doorknob,

"El, I know I've been your partner for years, but Jesus Chr-" she stopped when her eyes met the blond haired, blue eyed ADA, with tear stains on her face.

"…Alex? What's wrong?"

Alex took a step closer to Olivia and took Liv's face in her hands,

"I need someone who can make me feel safe. I need you…" her voice cracked.

Olivia encircled Alex in her arms and gently shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

There will be more added to this chapter eventually. I've been extremely busy with school and work! If anyone has feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it!

* * *

There were very few things that unsettled Olivia Benson. After all, she witnessed the worst society had to offer on a daily basis. Yet as she reclined on the couch of her darkened apartment, taking in the sounds of the heavy night rain tapping incessantly on her windowsills and the steady inhaling and exhaling of the woman asleep in her arms, she couldn't help but replay the events of earlier in her mind.

Never had she seen Alexandra Cabot reduced to the frightened, fragile woman who appeared at her door. Never before had Olivia wanted so much to absorb every ounce of pain and fear that had brought the woman she loved to her knees.

Olivia carefully pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, and carefully draped it across the warm body that was currently entangled with her own. She gently tucked that blanket beneath Alex's chin, shifting slightly; being cautious not to wake her. She leaned back against the arm of the couch and began absentmindedly rubbing lazy circles across Alex's back.

The more Olivia thought about her pain, the firmer she held Alex. She began thinking about the tiny life that was now growing within Alex's abdomen, and how she would eventually lose the woman she loved, to a man who fathered her child. _'…What had made Alex react this way? And why did she come to me?" _Olivia pondered. A small flame had begun to grow within Olivia's subconscious; a pulling sadness, and anger that grew more and more deep-seeded. All she wanted to do was hold Alex; she wanted to be the strength that Alex needed. She wanted no one else to have her; she wanted to be the one to help raise this baby with Alex.

Suddenly, Olivia was snapped out of her irrational resolve as Alex stirred slightly in her sleep, nestling herself deeper into Olivia's embrace. A small grin spread across Olivia's face, and she placed a soft kiss upon Alex's forehead, taking in the familiar scent of her hair. Olivia nestled her face in Alex's neck and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia wanted answers, '_but_ _that can wait till the morning,' _she thought. Right now, she was right where she needed, and wanted to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay; have a lot of homework! Thanks for all the feedback!

By the way, Chapter 4 may be extended. These ideas just came to me first, so enjoy!

* * *

Olivia's eyes and head felt heavy as she trudged into the bustling squad room that morning. She walked, with the weight of exhaustion on her shoulders, into a squad room brimming with cops, suspects, victims, etc. Each face she saw, familiar or otherwise seemed to bring out a pang of dread mixed with frustration.

She slumped down into the chair at her desk and drew out a deep sigh. Her partner, sitting across from her, noticed her less-than-cheerful demeanor and grinned sheepishly,

"Late night?" he asked. Olivia merely glared at him in response and began an attempt to lessen the pile of paperwork that had built up on her desk. Elliot closed the file that had momentarily caught his attention, and placed his folded hands on top of the folder, staring at Olivia.

Meanwhile, Olivia grew more and more frustrated. Her eyes scanned sentence after sentence numerous times, but her attempt to comprehend the information was futile; her mind was on something else…some_one_ else. Noticing Olivia, Munch looked over at Elliot in confusion, nodding towards Olivia. Elliot merely shrugged his shoulders. Olivia, being relatively short-tempered in the morning, grew aggravated at the eyes she felt bearing down in her direction,

"Can I help you guys with something?" she sniped. Elliot was taken aback by Olivia's tone,

"Actually, Munch and I were wondering the same thing about you," he stated, hesitantly.

"…you do know what day it is today, correct?" he asked. Olivia nodded, obviously annoyed at the blatantly obvious question that had just been propositioned.

"Yes, Elliot, I am perfectly aware of what day it is. It is October 6th," Olivia quickly realized why Elliot had been asking such meandering questions.

"…my day off." Olivia sighed, and rose up from her desk. Elliot smiled over at Munch, who quickly continued working at his desk, trying to avoid any sort of conflict with an already angered brunette detective. Olivia went to her locker and removed her bag. Elliot came over and leaned against the lockers next to Olivia.

"So I take it the date with Cabot went well?....or didn't." He stated quietly. Olivia shook her head,

"El, I really don't want to talk about this, okay?" She slammed the locker shut and began walking out of the squad room, with Elliot in tow.

"Liv, if there's something you need to talk about, you can talk about it with me. I'm more than aware of your feelings towards Alex, and if you didn't tell her how you felt, then-"

Olivia halted and quickly pulled Elliot towards the windows in the hallway,

"What makes you think I didn't tell her, El? What makes you think she hasn't known?" she whispered angrily. Elliot blinked in confusion,

"Did she not feel the same way?" he inquired.

Olivia nodded,

"….yes, she feels the same way."

Elliot smiled, but then the smile faded as he noticed the lack of enthusiasm in his partner's voice,

"If she feels the same way then what's the problem?"

Olivia shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. She stared down at the floor, and then her eyes locked with Elliot's,

"…she's engaged, El. She's engaged, and she's pregnant." With those words, Olivia turned on her heels and made her way towards the elevator leaving Elliot stunned, mouth gaping, on the other side of the hallway.

** * *

The sky was an opaque mass of deep-grey and the chilly air was tinged with droplets of precipitation that stung Olivia's reddening cheeks. As she walked down the sidewalk away from the 1-6 and towards her apartment, she would glance every other moment at her cell phone, expecting a call from last night's "company." Every now and then, she would flip open her phone and press the 'SEND' button to redial the last phone call she had dialed…Alex. She paused at the street corner, caught up in a crowd of hustling-and-bustling Manhattanites, trying to reach their destination before the next guy. As the crowd waited for the light to change, Olivia stared at those four letters on the screen of her phone; becoming distorted with the tiny droplets of rain that were falling. The light turned green, and snapped out of her trance, Olivia flipped her phone shut and crossed the street.

The phone in her pocket was becoming heavier and heavier the more she began recalling the night previous. She paused on the sidewalk, and pressed 'SEND.' As Alex's name appeared on her screen, she realized that if she didn't call now, it would probably be even more difficult to attempt it later. Her fingers gained minds of their own and pressed 'SEND' again.

Each dial tone seemed an eternity as she continued down the crowded sidewalk. Each moment in between gave Olivia more of an opportunity to reconsider her action and flip the phone shut, but for some reason, her fear said hang up, but her body refused to do so. Finally, a familiar voice was on the other end,

"Cabot." the professional voice on the other side of the conversation stated.

"…hey." Olivia smiled upon hearing Alex's voice.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you had to work."

"Well, it seems that my head wasn't functioning well today…" she laughed,

"… today's actually my day off. I didn't even realize it until Elliot and Munch began bugging me."

Alex laughed,

"I guess that's partially my fault. I'm sorry I kept you up last night, Liv. I was just…" Alex couldn't find the words to finish her sentence; Olivia picked up her cue,

"You needed me, and I was there. No apologies necessary," Olivia smiled.

"…So I was thinking that since I had off today, maybe you and I could meet up for lunch?"

"I would love that. Where would you like to go?" Alex responded, and Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

"Well that kinda depends, are you busy today?"

"A little. We've been swamped since the Bronx bureau dropped three of their attorneys. Their back-logged cases have been tossed to us."

"Then I'll bring lunch to you. Will you be hungry around noon?"

Alex laughed on the other end,

"Liv, I've been perpetually hungry for the past three months. Noon would be fantastic."

Olivia nodded, looking either way for traffic.

"I'll be there. But I'm gonna try to get some sleep first, if that's okay."

"That is more than okay. I'll see you at noon."

"I'll see you at noon…and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever happened, or happens, you've got me, okay?"

There was a brief pause,

"…I appreciate that, Liv. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Love y-" Olivia halted, her eyes growing wide with the recognition of what she was about to say,

"…I'll see you in a little bit, Liv. And by the way," Alex said, alleviating some of Olivia's tension.

"….I love you, too Liv." Olivia paused and grinned. With those words, Alex had released every last ounce of fear, frustration, and exhaustion that Olivia had been feeling. Olivia heard a soft click on the other end of the phone line, and in a daze, she slowly snapped the phone shut. Suddenly, the dark clouds, the frigid air, and the stinging rain became merely an afterthought in her mind. She continued on her way down the sidewalk, content with everything around her.

* * *

Elliot had finished up yet another DD5 that had been plaguing his existence for the past two hours. He glanced over at the clock, and noticed that even after all that work, it was still only 10:15 in the morning. He slid his hand over his face and rose up from his desk to grab a cup of that splendid boost of energy, coffee.

He made his way over to the coffee pot, when he was approached by Fin.

"El, I've got two ladies here who you're gonna wanna talk to in Cap's office," Fin stated in a somber tone,

"…they need help nailing an abusive husband." Fin nodded over towards the captain's office and, noticing Fin's somber demeanor, Elliot quickly obliged. Placing the coffee urn back on the burner, Elliot made his way into Captain Cragen's office and greeted the two women, one brunette, and one red head, both dressed in business professional apparel. Both women rose from their seats and greeted the detective. Cragen introduced the pair,

"Ladies, this is Detective Elliot Stabler, he's one of the best and brightest in our unit." Cragen motioned to Elliot,

"Elliot, this is Assistant District Attorneys Jessica Rossi and Christina Finn. They work in the sex crimes bureau in the district attorney's office."

Elliot smiled and shook their hands,

"Nice to meet you both. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Christina handed Elliot a folder.

"We need help in collaring an abusive fiancé. He is being held in jail for thirty days, and will easily make bail." Christina stated.

"We believe that if he is released, he will cause even more harm to the victim at risk. And in the case of the victim, there are extenuating circumstances." Jess stated.

Elliot took the file and began reviewing the information. He looked up from the file concerned,

"The name of the accused is here, but there's no report or evidence from the victim. Did they file an anonymous report?" Elliot asked,

"And what exactly are the extenuating circumstances?" Cragen chimed in.

Jess glanced over at Christina,

"We were sent here by our lead ADA Jim Steele. He asked us to report the crime to your unit because he was made aware that only your unit would handle this case with the sensitivity and discretion it warrants. The investigators from the District Attorney's office wanted to get involved, and Jim immediately put a halt to it." Jessica stated.

Elliot glanced over at Cragen, who asked,

"The District Attorney's office would only investigate if it was one of their own was attacked. What makes you think they will give the case over to us?" Cragen asked.

"The District Attorney has been persuaded by Steele to hand the case over to you and your detectives." Christina began,

"Also, the victim in this case is our boss. And we saw what he did to her first hand."

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed,

"Who is the victim?" he asked.

Jessica inhaled deeply,

"…Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot."

Upon hearing the name, a chill shot through Elliot's spine. His astonishment was more than apparent on his face, and he glanced over to his Captain. Cragen looked down at his desk,

"Call Benson." Elliot nodded and quickly exited the room. Cragen's vision rose from the desk to the two women on the opposite side,

"How severe is the damage?" Cragen asked.

"…he has been abusing her for well over six months, Captain. We have never seen the fear in her eyes that we saw that day." Christina recalled. Jess placed the folder down on Cragen's desk.

"Will you take the case?" she asked, her gaze unfazed. Cragen nodded.

"Tell your superiors and the District Attorney that we're taking the case, and to keep out of our way. This one is hitting too close to home." Cragen stated and exited his office. Christina and Jess looked at each other with a look of satisfaction and faith. Robert was going to prison, and he had a whole army of loyal Cabot-followers against him.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a hectic morning at the ADA's office; from the backlog of cases to lost evidence, Alex was ready to turn in for the day. And she would have, had it not been only noon. As her office emptied, she reclined in her chair and tilted her head back. Exhaling deeply, she tried to rid herself of the remains of stress that had laid an exhausted weight on her shoulders. Then, her heart skipped a beat as her lunch, and lunch guest, arrived.

"C'min." she smiled. The door opened, revealing a brunette detective, laden with gifts of joy and Maggiano's Italian takeout. Alex's stress slowly began to melt away as she was greeted with the smile that charmed her so. The detective shut the door gently behind her,

"You weren't kidding when you said you were busy. It's a circus out there." Liv smiled. Alex nodded,

"This is the first time all day that someone hasn't been in here barking defense stances at me. I hope you know you're probably the first person who has walked through that door who has actually made me feel elated all day." Alex rose from the chair and made her way to the couch. Olivia placed the bags of takeout on the coffee table. Alex relaxed into the cushions of the couch and brought her hands to her abdomen. Olivia grew concerned,

"How are you feeling? Have you eaten anything?" she asked. Alex smiled at Olivia's gentile concern,

"I feel fine. I'm just tired. And I had a cup of tea this morning. This whole sustaining –from-coffee-for-the-baby thing runs on the nerves."

Olivia took her seat next to Alex,

"You need to eat more in the morning besides a cup of tea. You've gotta keep your strength and vitamins up." Liv stated as she removed the various items from the takeout bag. Alex ran a hand through her blonde hair,

"You sound like a concerned parent," she chided. "…speaking of which, I have an ultrasound the week after next." Alex scooted closer to Olivia. Liv paused as she interpreted what Alex was saying,

"Would you like me to go with you?" Olivia asked, nervously. Deep down, Olivia was thrilled at the thought of being with Alex when she saw the baby for the first time.

"Only if you want to." Alex stated, all the while hoping Olivia would say yes. Olivia leaned forward and looked over her shoulder into Alex's eyes,

"Wouldn't Robert have something to say about that?" she asked. With that question, a small pang of fear sent a shiver through Alex's spine, and Alex sat up and ran a weary hand through her hair. She leaned forward and looked at the wide selection of pastas sitting across her coffee table.

"What've we got here?" she asked, changing the subject. Olivia took the hint and moved on,

"Well," Olivia began, "…we have angel hair pasta with marinara and chicken parmesan, linguine with clam sauce, and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles for later."

Alex stroked her slightly swollen abdomen,

"I think we will have the angel hair." she smiled.

"Wise choice." Olivia grinned. Alex leaned against Olivia's back and rested her head on Olivia's shoulder,

"Thank you." she whispered. The sudden contact sent shivers through Olivia's spine. She turned her head to face Alex. "You don't need to thank me for anything," Olivia whispered. Alex placed a small kiss upon Olivia's cheek.

Olivia removed the lid from the pasta and placed a fork in it for Alex. Alex twisted the fork and took a bite of the pasta,

"You are an excellent chef, Detective."

"I learned from the best," Olivia grinned, "….Chef Boyardee."

The scent of the food began permeating the room, and Olivia began picking at the pasta.

"…You never told me what happened, last night." she said cautiously. Alex's stomach dropped,

"After dinner, or me showing up on your doorstep acting like a hormonal mess?" she asked. Olivia scratched her forehead,

"You never told me why you showed up in the first place. I've never seen you like that, Alex. Not since the Connors trial." Olivia stated in a sullen tone. Alex shook her head,

"I really don't want to discuss this now, okay?"

Olivia nodded and continued picking at her food. Suddenly, a vibrating sensation from the cell phone on her belt caught Olivia's attention. She placed her food on the table and flipped open the phone,

"Benson." she stated, wearily.

"Liv, you got a minute?"

"A minute, El. What's up?"

"We picked up a new case, Liv. You're not gonna like it." Elliot replied in a sullen tone. After ten years of being this man's partner, she was well aware that the tone he had taken meant something was really wrong. Olivia rose from the couch and took a few steps toward the door,

"Why? Is it someone we know?"

The sigh from the voice at the other end gave Olivia the confirmation she needed. Olivia turned to Alex, who's concerned eyes remained fixated on the detective; well aware that the current conversation she was in had taken an unsettling turn.

"Who is it, El?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you," he replied.

"…look, can you and Alex come down to the station? It's urgent."

"Yeah, I'll see if Alex can spare some time."

"Good. Talk to you in a bit." the soft click on the other end of the phone sent a shiver through Olivia's spine. She had never once heard Elliot take such a serious, shaken tone before. She stared at the phone in her hand, and then back to Alex. The confusion in Olivia's eyes was more than apparent to the seasoned ADA,

"What happened?" she asked.

"Elliot wanted to know if you and I could come down to the station." Olivia stated. Alex nodded in concordance,

"I'll clear my schedule." Alex said, grabbing her jacket from the rack by the door. With that, the two women exited the office, neither of them knowing the mess that awaited them at the 1-6.


	7. Chapter 7

Elliot had no idea how he was going to handle this; Olivia and Alex were mere blocks away, and he had absolutely no game plan. Not only was he going to confront one of his good friends, a good friend who had already seen too much destruction of what mankind had to offer, with her abuse. He couldn't place it; the strong-willed, independent Alexandra Cabot being faced with a challenge she couldn't handle? Never. The blood pulsated in Elliot's temple; he wanted to demolish every ounce of Robert Sheldon that he could get his hands on.

Then another concern began to resonate in the back of his mind: Olivia. How was she going to handle this? How was she going to handle the idea that someone had laid a hand on Alex? On HER Alex? And how was she going to face the fact that Alex hadn't come to her for help? The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became.

Fin, Munch, and Elliot remained in their respective dazes. Munch was given the task of trying to recover hospital reports: photos, descriptions, etc. He stared at the file in frustration; his mind said 'open the file,' but his body refused to obey. Fin stared at the image of Robert Sheldon on the computer across the room in disgust. Robert was a Wall Street executive with enough money to attempt to make this whole thing disappear, and Fin was damn sure that he would never let that happen.

The silence amongst the three of them was broken by Cragen entering the bull pen,

"Has anyone spoken to Benson?" he asked. Elliot nodded,

"She and Alex are on their way."

Cragen remained stoic. No case they had ever taken struck this close to home. Alex was their ADA for four years. Not only that, she had become more than just their ADA, she became a good friend of theirs. Her "death" and the investigation thereafter was difficult, but this was so much different. This was their area of expertise, and she hadn't come to them for help? Was she so frightened that she couldn't come to her friends for help?

The men were snapped out of their days by the familiar sound of heels clicking on the marble floor in the hallway. Munch quickly sprung into action and powered down the computers, eliminating the various photos and evidence that Alex would recognize.

The two women appeared in the door way. Elliot smiled at Alex,

"Good to see you again, Counselor." Alex grinned at his comment,

"It's good to be back, Elliot, though I'm currently unaware of why I was asked back here."

Cragen took a step towards Alex and Olivia,

"Why don't the two of you talk in my office." he said, nodding towards Elliot. Olivia and Alex exchanged nervous glances as Alex followed Elliot into the Captain's office.

Munch and Fin looked at each other; concern evident in their eyes. Munch nodded and hung his head. Olivia took a step towards Cragen,

"What the hell's going on? I thought today was my day off."

Cragen exhaled deeply,

"We needed to speak to Alex, and we figured she may want to speak to you soon after."

Olivia shook her head in confusion, glancing at Munch and Fin, who had been intently listening in on their conversation.

"Liv, how about you take the rest of the week off. You're not gonna wanna get mixed up with this case." Captain said in a paternal tone.

"Elliot said we had a case, and that it was someone we knew. Don't you trust that I'll use all the proper discretion?" she asked.

Cragen shook his head,

"This one is a lot closer to you than you think." he said. Suddenly it clicked. She stared at the Captain in astonishment, her mouth hung open in disbelief. Olivia braced herself for what she was about to hear.

= = = = AO= = = =  
Elliot shut the door gently behind him. Alex leaned against the sill of the interrogation room window,

"What's going on Elliot?" she asked.

Elliot took a step towards Alex,

"We know what happened between you and Robert." he stated.

Suddenly, a frightened expression grew across Alex's face. She braced herself for what she was about to hear.


	8. Chapter 8

This one is mainly dialogue, sorry about that! More to come! By the way, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are tops!

* * *

Alex shifted uncomfortably in her seat, tears welling up in her eyes. Elliot took a seat next to her,

"Alex, why didn't you come to us? We could have helped you." he whispered. Alex brushed a stray tear from her cheek,

"I was afraid." was all she spoke. Elliot shook his head, his heart becoming heavy with sympathy,

"Afraid of us?" he asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"No, Elliot. I was afraid of what I would have to face after I got help; what Robert would do. By the time I mustered up the gall to speak out, I found out I was pregnant. Then I became afraid of what he would do when he found out I was pregnant. Then I realized that I had to get away from Robert, for the sake of my child." Alex swallowed back a sob,

"When I gave him the divorce papers, h-he just…" she paused for a moment, trying to keep her composure. Elliot placed a supportive hand on her back,

"Alex, you take all the time you need, okay? " He nodded.

"…I gave him the divorce papers at the office. I knew at the very least that if he tried something, that someone would here and come to my rescue. I had never seen him as angry as he was in the conference room that morning. After that morning, I just needed to feel safe. I needed Ol-" she quickly caught herself, but Elliot knew better. Alex stared at the folded hands in her lap. Elliot placed his hand on hers, and stared at the floor,

"Alex, I'm going to tell you two things. One, we have enough evidence to put Robert away for twenty to life. He will never lay a hand on you or your baby ever again. Two, Olivia, she…" Elliot searched for the right words to say,

"Olivia would have throttled the bastard. She cares about you, probably more than anything else. You can trust her with this. I didn't tell her, and Cap didn't tell her. We'll leave that up to you." he said.

Alex looked at Elliot through shimmering eyes,

"Thank you. What do I have to do to put him away?" she asked, seemingly unaware of legal processes.

"We'll take care of it. You just stay tough, okay?" he smiled. Alex nodded in agreement.

"What did he do to her?" Olivia demanded, obviously referring to Robert. Olivia felt a surge of blood pulsating to her head, her jaw clenched.

"Olivia, she will tell you, not us. Now don't go flying off the handle and give her ex a reason to give the jury sympathy due to police brutality. We can handle this. You just take care of Alex. She's going to need you more than anyone right now."

Olivia began silently cursing herself for not seeing the signs before. Olivia quickly turned on her heels and headed for the office. She rapped on the door, bruising her knuckles. Elliot opened the door,

"Take it easy, Liv. Be gentle." he said and walked out of the office door.

Olivia took a few steps into the office and shut the door quietly behind her. She paused a few feet from Alex, remaining stoic and silent, staring at the floor. Alex rose to her feet,

"Liv, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this…I didn't want to burden you with this. I just wanted to focus on us for now. Liv?" Alex asked, pleading for Olivia to react. Without words, Olivia closed the space between them and took Alex into her arms,

"Don't be sorry. We'll take it one step at a time." she whispered into Alex's hair. Alex's defenses fell as she melted into Olivia's firm embrace. Her body shook with sobs. Olivia whispered calming words into her ear,

"Take it easy. I'm never letting you go again." Olivia whispered.

Once again, she felt solace and safety in Olivia's arms. For the first time, she felt that things were not going to become a bigger, more chaotic mess. She felt some semblance of safety and security. Alex began to feel better, while the anger in the pit of Olivia's stomach grew. She wanted point on this case. She wanted to be the one to wipe the smug-assed smirk off of Robert's face. Olivia knew that Alex trusted her to find justice.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home had remained relatively silent; Olivia kept her gaze on the road ahead, and Alex would glance back and forth between the rainy afternoon and the fuming detective at her side. A hole had found its way into the pit of Olivia's stomach. She was madder than holy hell, and she knew that if she opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, it would either come out completely wrong, or terrify an already terrified Alex. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and slowly decelerated to the red light. Suddenly, a thought came into her head. She then blurted out nervously,

"Stay with me tonight." A look of panic appeared across her face as she returned her gaze from Alex to the windshield, cursing herself for the delivery of the words she had just spoken.

"What?" Alex asked, trying reaffirm what she had just heard.

"…uhm, nothing." Liv responded in exasperation.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Liv? I can take it." Alex said.

"No, it's nothing."

Alex bit her lip,

"Well I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Olivia pulled alongside the curb beside the District Attorney's office and returned her gaze to Alex.

"If it's about what I think it is, don't worry. I'm not going to _kill _Robert." Olivia sighed.

"It's not about him at all. Liv," Alex took Olivia's hand,

"…I want you to help me raise this baby. I want you to be with me and help me through all of this. I know it's a lot to handle, but-" she was quickly cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She sighed and drew it from out of her coat pocket. An expression of astonishment fell across Olivia's features. Suddenly, the hole in her gut got bigger. Glancing at the phone number, Alex muted the ring.

"…I'm sorry, I've gotta go." she said. She placed her hand on Olivia's cheek and placed a light kiss on her lips,

"Please, just give it some thought. Okay?"

Olivia merely nodded blindly, trying to comprehend the magnitude of the words that Alex had spoken. Alex got out of the car and made her way to the courthouse.

= = = AO = = =

No matter how many different explanations he tried to come up with, none seemed to be sufficient enough for his boss to accept. Jim Steele considered himself to be a man of more than reputable skills; bullshitting the case reports, however, was not his forte. For weeks, Alex had been hounding him to improve the quarterly reports, more charges rather than defendants and whatnot. Unfortunately, the bureau wasn't having a good few months.

Jim gently rapped on the door to Alex's office.

"Come in." he heard from the voice on the other side of the door.

Alex was sitting in her office chair, turned towards the bookshelves and staring blankly at the various titles. Jim glanced to Alex's desk; the quarterly reports were sitting there, highlighted and marked on as usual. But for some reason, the blonde ADA was not hostile. Taking this as an opportunity, Jim cleared his throat,

"Is everything alright, Alex?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. Everything except that damn file sitting on my desk."

"Well, you don't seem to be too concerned with those at the moment." he implied.

Alex glanced at Jim and then returned her sights to the various titles on the mahogany shelves.

"That didn't sound too convincing, Alexandra." Jim smirked.

"What isn't convincing, Jim, are these less-than-acceptable conviction rates that keep showing up on our reports. The eighth floor is going to have my ass for this." she sighed. She rose up wearily from the chair and walked to the door, closing it gently.

"Do you have a minute, Jim? I mean, are you busy at the moment?" she asked, pleading with her eyes. Jim turned around to face her, slightly stunned,

"….sure, what's on your mind?"

Alex took a seat on the couch,

"I feel like I'm drowning, Jim. I'm trying to tread water, but the waves keep getting higher and my legs are getting tired. You know what I mean?"

Jim turned his chair around completely to face Alex,

"I know what you mean, Alex."

Alex stared at her folded hands in her lap,

"The 1-6 found out about Robert…and what he did to me."

A pang of guilt surged through Jim's body as his face grew hot,

"…are they taking your case?" he asked, trying to hide his guilt.

Alex nodded,

"Yep. Elliot, Munch, Fin,….and Olivia."

"Olivia….?" Jim inquired, still unaware of the situation between the ADA and the detective, "You talk an awful lot about her; why are you upset that Detec- Olivia found out?"

"…she's one of my best friends," she lied, "I don't know what I would do without her."

At these words, Jim began to piece it together. A stray tear fell from Alex's cheek to her folded hands,

"I asked her to help me raise this baby." she stated.

An uncomfortable silence grew unbearable to Steele,

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I asked her to talk to me about it after work."

"Are you upset because you are nervous about what she will say? Because Alex, if she is really the person you say she is, then I-"

"Robert called." she interrupted.

Suddenly Jim's face went from an expression of comfort to an expression of rage,

"Why did he ca- what did he say to you?!" he demanded.

"He told me that this child is our connection; that as long as I kept this baby, he would have a way, or more of an excuse, back into my life. He said that money talks, and his fortune spoke volumes. He's never going to see prison, Jim. He's exactly right. The jury is going to see a wealthy expectant father with hopes and ambitions to start a family. Nothing else."

Jim rose out of his chair in anger,

"He is nothing but an arrogant, manipulative, abusive bastard, Alex. And as long as the detectives of the 1-6 and our bureau work together, he will not stand a chance in hell of seeing you or your baby ever again. Do you understand?"

Alex smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears,

"I understand, Jim. Thank you."

"Will you be okay, Alex?"

"I'll be fine."

"Again, for a law school graduate, that statement was a hell of a weak one."

"I promise, I'll be okay."

Jim nodded and gave Alex a small kiss on the cheek,

"We'll fight, Alex. We'll make sure that you, Olivia, and your baby have a future." he whispered.

= = = = AO = = = =

Olivia took a few cleansing breaths before stepping off the elevator in the District Attorney's office. She made her way down the darkened corridors until she reached Alex's office. Alex's office was dim, and it was more than evident that she had left. Olivia turned on her heels and sighed and she made her way back towards the elevator. While she was waiting, a gentleman in a suit and briefcase stood beside her, patiently waiting for the elevator as well. The man looked and her a while as she took out her cell phone, glancing at the late hour on the screen and pinching the bridge of her nose. The gentleman kindly inquired,

"You wouldn't happen to be Detective Olivia Benson, would you?"

Olivia looked up from her phone in confusion,

"That depends on who's asking." she stated, making eye contact with the man.

"My name is Jim Steele. I believe you are friends with my boss, Alex Cabot?"

Olivia nodded and smiled,

"Yeah. We're 'friends.'" she grinned.

"Alex has told me a lot about you. She has very high opinions of you."

"Thank you. She's told me a little about you too. I take it you re her, "friend" too?"

Steele grinned,

"You could say that."

Olivia's smile began to fade slightly as she waited for the elevator.

Steele inhaled,

"I know this isn't my place. But Alex and I talk. She tends to tell me things. And she has made it abundantly clear that she cares deeply about you. She has a lot of trust in you; trust which is very rare, I might add."

"You're right. It's not your place." Olivia stated hastily.

Sensing the hostility in her voice, Steele continued, ignoring Olivia's annoyance,

"Look, I know what is happening with Alex. And I know what she asked of you is far beyond anything I have ever dealt with. But she trusted you enough to ask for your support with her child. I think that warrants some kind of second thought."

"Do you honestly expect me to listen to you? I lost her twice. Once was bad enough, but two times I watched her leave. Granted it wasn't her choice, but it still leaves a mark. And then she comes back to New York without so much as a phone call, and lives here, gets pregnant and engaged and all the while she doesn't have the decency to tell me she is okay? How am I supposed to trust that she won't leave me again, and take her child with her?"

Taken aback by the sudden outpour of emotions, Jim scaled back his defense,

"She didn't leave you by choice, detective. And if she had a choice, she would have stayed with you as long as she could have. But circumstances prevented it. I understand your hostility."

Olivia shook her head,

"I'm gonna take the stairs." she turned on her heels and began walking down the dark hallway. Jim then called out,

"You have seen Alexandra Cabot at her weakest, Ms. Benson," Steele stated. "…she needs you. Not me, and not that bastard, Robert. She needs YOU."

Olivia halted in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder at Jim Steele.

"She loves you detective. Love her back. She's alone and afraid."

Olivia nodded, taken aback by his words, and continued down the corridor.

= = = = AO = = = =

Olivia Benson continued quietly down the hallway of Alex's apartment. As she stepped further and further down the hall, she grew more and more elated at the thought of holding Alex again; this was a feeling she rarely experienced. With the bottle of chilled sparkling cider in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other, she felt confident in what she was about to say to Alex. She knocked on the door; her pulse quickening with each tap.

The door opened, revealing Alex Cabot; clad in her black silk nightgown and a pale pink robe over her shoulders,

"I thought you went straight home after work," she said, smiling when laid eyes upon the gifts Olivia had brought.

"We'll use the buddy system." Olivia stated.

"What?" Alex smiled,

"When I was younger, my mother took me to the YMCA to take swimming lessons. Whenever we swam, we would hold onto a buddy, so we would never feel afraid of drowning,"

Olivia took a step into the apartment and placed the bottle and the flowers on the small table next to the door, and then placed both hands on either side of Alex's waist,

"Whenever you feel like you're drowning, hold on to me. I promise, I won't let you sink." she smiled.

Tears glistening in Alex's blue eyes, she placed a kiss upon Olivia's lips. Olivia pulled away,

"One more thing," she said. Alex nodded, confirming she was listening,

"I was thinking that this penthouse would be uncomfortably quiet and lonely at night; maybe, if you wanted to move in with me, you wouldn't be by yourself so often. I mean, it's a lot smaller than these digs but it's functional and it's comfortable and it's got a Jacuzzi bath tub, well, the jet things, I mean it's not a full-size Jacuzzi by any means but I-" Alex placed her hand over Olivia's rambling lips and smiled,

"I would love to move in with you."

Olivia smiled and nodded,

"…I'm glad. And I thought a lot about what you asked me this morning,"

Olivia turned and placed a hand on Alex's swollen abdomen, Alex placed her hand over Olivia's,

"…I would love to raise this baby with you."


	10. Chapter 10

The penthouse had emptied quickly; with Elliot, Jim, and Olivia packing up all of the boxes while Alex was at work, the move did not seem half as bad as it could have been. After a few trips down the service elevator, and a few trips to Olivia's apartment, the stacks of boxes seemed to go from Alex's living room, to Olivia's living room.

By noon, Olivia was back at her apartment trying to finish every last detail, from clearing some drawers for Alex, to changing the sheets; the seasoned detective was brimming with excitement. After years of painful longing, she was finally getting the life she wanted, with the woman she loved.

Olivia strode down the hallway to find her two merry movers asleep on the couch. Smiling, she carefully nudged Elliot and Jim awake. Jim jolted, slightly startled.

"W-what's wrong?" he yawned.

"Nothing, you guys want to grab something to eat?"

Stretching, the men nodded in affirmation. Jim gathered his coat and keys,

"Where were you thinking?" he asked.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other,

"Vincent's?" Olivia asked.

Elliot grinned and nodded, "Vincent's."

Olivia took one last look around. One room in particular caught her eye: the guest room.

"What do you guys think about clearing out the guest room?" she asked.

Elliot and Jim turned from the couch,

"What about it?" Elliot asked. He couldn't fathom how many nights he had slept in that room while he and Kathy were separated.

"The baby is going to be here in less than five months. She's gonna need a room." Jim stated.

Elliot grinned, "What makes you so sure it's a girl?"

Jim smiled, "I figured I had a fifty-fifty shot. I just got a feeling about this."

"I think you're full of shit, Jim. But that's exactly what I was thinking. The baby is going to need a room. As to whether it's a boy or a girl, we won't know until February. Alex wants to be surprised…" Liv said, staring at her hands, "…All I want is the baby to be healthy."

"That's the same way Kathy and I were with Eli. We just wanted a healthy baby, boy or a girl." Elliot stated.

Olivia bit her lip and took a seat on the loveseat behind her,

"Was your stomach in knots while Kathy was pregnant?"

Both Jim and Elliot resumed sitting on the sofa,

"Of course. There's a lot of emotion involved when you find out the woman you love is pregnant, Liv. There's fear, excitement, nervousness. Until that baby is born, you're gonna be walkin' on eggshells. But it's worth it, Liv. It is completely worth it."

Olivia nodded in acceptance,

"She's been through so much. I just want her and the baby to be safe, happy and healthy."

Jim leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees,

"Olivia, I guarantee you now that she is with you, she is much safer and feels safer. She is right where she needs to be, and that's with you. I know I'm sounding sappy and sentimental, but it's the honest to God truth."

"Thanks, Jim. Thanks both of you; no way in hell would I have been able to get all those boxes here myself. After Alex gets off of work I'll take her by the penthouse and we'll see if there's any furniture she wants to keep."

Elliot rose from the couch,

"I say we get the bed and the dresser moved from out of your guest room, stick it in the back of Rick's truck, and we'll put it in storage for you. Then we'll grab lunch. Sound good?" he stated.

Olivia nodded, Jim rose from the couch and strode over to the guest room, peering in the door,

"Quick question, nothing too urgent, but uhm- how're we gonna get a queen sized mattress, box spring, bed, and dresser out of this building?"

Elliot and Olivia shot each other puzzled glances. Jim turned back around,

"Lunch is on me." He said as he walked out the door. Grinning, Olivia and Elliot followed.

= = AO = =

After one too many meetings with various members of the eighth floor, Alexandra Cabot was more than ready to go home. Wading through pile after pile legal motions, records, etc. was beginning to take a toll on her hormones, and going from meeting to meeting was taking a toll on her ankles. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the clock struck three fifteen, and the pile of finished papers outgrew the pile of unfinished papers. She grabbed her belongings and headed for the door.

Flipping open her cell phone, she dialed the number that had become second nature to her fingers. Pressing the elevator button as the dial tone rang in her ear, she waiting patiently for a voice at the other end of the phone.

"Benson."

"Hey, what are your plans for tonight?" Alex asked.

"That depends, how are you feeling? You tired? Or are you hungry?"

"I'm a tad mixture of both. You want to meet up for take-out at my place?"

"I'll tell you what, how about you head home and change, and then meet me over here for dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay."

Alex flipped the phone shut and entered the elevator.

Olivia grinned to the other gentlemen sitting across the table from her,

"She's gonna be at her house any minute. I need a lift back to her place. I've got an idea."

= = = AO = = =

Alex fiddled with her keys as she reached the door to the penthouse. As she placed her key in the lock, the door slid open. Silently, Alex cursed Olivia for leaving the penthouse open, yet again. As she stepped into the apartment, she was taken aback at the sight; the apartment was empty, except for a few random pieces of furniture, such as the couch, and the refrigerator. She walked to the couch, and was surprised to see Olivia, laying on the couch, her chest slowly rising and falling with her slumber filled breaths.

Alex dropped her keys on Olivia's stomach, sending Liv into a mild jolt.

"Oh, I was hoping to meet you here. I th-"

"Can it, detective. Where's my stuff?" Alex demanded.

"Well, it was here when I fell asleep…maybe, aw damn it. Those damned repo gremlins must have walked off with all of your stuff!"

"This isn't a joke, Olivia. Where is it?"

"Calm down, Alex. I am well aware of where your things are. First, let's go to my place and we'll figure out how to get it all back."

= = = AO = = =

By the time they had reached Olivia's apartment building, she had been heard every insult and not-nice-comment that could be thrown at her. Olivia was well aware that the main reason of Alex's rant was hormones, but she still couldn't help but feel a little hurt at some of the comments. She tried to remind Alex to "relax" and to "think of the baby," but the more she said that, the more scorn she received.

Olivia went around to the passenger's side of her Mustang and chivalrously helped Alex out of the car. Unfortunately, her act of chivalry was left unrewarded; Olivia had successfully tweaked the nerve that unleashed the wrath of a pregnant ADA. Allowing Alex to think that Elliot had the place cleared and impounded was one of the worst mistakes she could have made during this nine-month incubation of their child.

Finally, the elevator reached the fourth floor of Olivia's apartment building, and not a second too soon. Olivia allowed Alex to exit the elevator first in hopes to alleviate the tension that she had created.

"How could you be so careless, Olivia? You're a detective, for Christ's sake! You could have at least flashed your badge and signed an impound waiver! Why in the hell didn't you call me?"

"Alex, can we argue once we get _inside _the apartment?" Olivia asked as she opened the door.

"Don't you dare try to condescend me, Olivia. I have no idea where m-" Alex's rant ceased as she caught a glimpse of the various boxes and familiar furniture that was scattered about the apartment. Alex gasped as she suddenly realized what had actually happened; the NYPD didn't abscond with her furniture; her girlfriend took the liberty of moving her in while she was at work. Olivia grinned as she noticed the astonishment on Alex's face,

"I thought it would be less stress for you if Jim, Elliot and I moved you in while you were at work. I guess I didn't think the 'grand reveal' through all the way." she smiled.

Alex turned to face Olivia,

"Liv, I'm so sorry, I-I thought th-"

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist,

"Don't worry about it. I just want to make things as easy as I can for you and the baby, which brings me to my next surprise."

"What? I don't think I can handle another surprise!" Alex sighed. Olivia placed her hands over Alex's eyes and guided her over to the now empty guest room.

"….just wait, one second. Keep your eyes closed," Olivia stated.

She carefully lead Alex through the door frame of the empty room and removed her hands from Alex's eyes,

"…now open them."

Alex's eyes fluttered open as she took in the sight of the empty room. Olivia walked to the center of the room,

"What'dya think?" Liv asked.

Not quite understanding the significance, a confused expression crossed Alex's features,

"It's an amazingly empty room, Liv. What am I seeing?"

"Well, if we put a crib in here, changing table over there, maybe a dresser, a coat of paint, and we'd have one hell of a nice baby room! There's a door to the hallway and a door to our room, too."

Alex placed her hand over her stomach,

"Liv, I don't know what to say. How did you do all this in one day?"

"Jim and Elliot helped out a little bit." she smirked.

Olivia crossed the room and took Alex's hands in her own,

"This is just the beginning, Lex. It's all going to work out. I'm taking care of Robert, so you'll never have to see or hear from him again."

Alex looked down at the hands holding her own,

"Funny you should mention hearing from Robert," she began. Olivia looked at her quizzically,

"…he called me yesterday afternoon. In fact, he was the one who called me when you dropped me off."

The grin slowly melted from Olivia's face,

"….what did he say?" she stated. Alex didn't quite know how to respond. She tried to retrieve the words that she had fought so hard to suppress. Unfortunately, they all too quickly returned,

"He said that he forgave me for going to the police. He told me that this child is our connection; that as long as I kept this baby, he would have a way, or more of an excuse, back into my life. He said that money talks, and his fortune spoke volumes. He's never going to see prison, Jim. He's exactly right. The jury is going to see a wealthy expectant father with hopes and ambitions to start a family; not the disgusting, rat bastard he is."

Olivia shook her head; she wasn't quite disappointed, wasn't disgusted, she was outright pissed. For once in her life, Olivia Benson decided to rid herself of all restraint to put his ass ten feet under. Her anger became apparent,

"He forgives you? Why the hell should you be forgiven? You've done nothing wrong! It's his creepy, narcissistic, bull-shitting, slimy, bastard ass who should need forgiving! Tell him he's gonna rot in hell."

"I think that was the point I got across." Alex grinned. Suddenly, Olivia's anger seemed to subside with Alex's smile. Olivia's shoulders dropped, her jaw unclenched, and she placed a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek,

"He's never going to lay a hand on you or your…_our_ baby ever again. I'll see to it." she stated with every ounce of conviction she had. Alex found herself, once again, with tears in her eyes at the sudden gentile words that Olivia had just spoken. She sighed and dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand,

"These damn hormones…"

"Don't worry about those damn hormones. I can take whatever you're gonna dish out." Liv grinned.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alex smirked,

"By the way, He told me how eager he is to see his new little girl. And yes, he has it set in his mind that I'm pregnant with a girl. I guess contact with the cosmos comes quicker in jail."

Olivia placed her hand gently on Alex's swollen stomach, Alex placed her hand atop Olivia's,

"I don't think it's a girl. I think it's a boy." she stated, staring into Olivia's chestnut-brown eyes.

"The whole damn precinct and the whole damn DA's office has bets on what the gender is of the baby. Munch, Fin, and Elliot are all convinced it's a boy. Please, prove them wrong."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, ya'll! Sorry about the long pause....school is a pain in the ass. P.S. I don't own the characters; if I did, Alex and Liv would have some major on-screen mackin' time.

A couple days have passed between CH. 10 and CH. 11. Enjoy!

* * *

The drive home had taken a slight toll on Olivia; her exhaustion was only increasing with each passing minute that she remained conscious. She trudged up the last few stairs to her apartment and placed her key in the lock, turning it gently to ensure she wouldn't wake Alex. Opening the door, she was greeted by the soft glow of the television. She gingerly closed the door behind her and took soft steps towards her kitchen, placing her keys softly on the counter.

As she slid her jacket off of her shoulders, she noticed glanced at eh television screen, currently playing the movie, _Casablanca_. _'Oh no,'_ she thought to herself, _'Lex got into the collection of chick flicks.' _Liv walked around the counter to her living room and took a seat on the couch, soaking in the talents of Ingrid Bergman and Humphrey Bogart.

Olivia knew that her triple shifts were taking a harder toll on Alex than they were on herself. Given her knew task of 'working from home,' Alex was growing lonely without Olivia around. She had only the classic noir of forties and fifties films to keep her company.

Olivia shifted slightly, knocking the remote off of the couch. The contact between the remote and the floor seemed to echo across the otherwise quiet apartment. Wincing at the noise, Olivia muted the movie; listening intently for movement from their bedroom. After a few seconds of silence, Liv shut off the movie and headed off to bed.

Kicking off her shoes, and ignoring her jeans and work clothes, Olivia crawled into bed next to Alex, wrapping her arm around Alex's pregnant abdomen. On the contact, Alex stirred from her sleep,

"….Liv?" she whispered.

"…yeah, it's me, babe, go back to sleep." she whispered in Alex's ear.

"We missed you today…and yesterday," Alex yawned, "what time is it?" she asked Olivia.

"A little after three, go to sleep."

Alex relaxed into Olivia's embrace and drifted off to sleep. Olivia smiled a bit as she felt their little one moving beneath her hand.

Olivia stirred from her slumber that morning to find Alex's side of the bed to be empty. Turning over to her side, she glanced at the alarm clock; '_6:32 in the blessed A.M.'_ she thought. Tossing her covers aside, she placed her feet on the cool hardwood floor. Olivia emerged from the hallway to find Alex typing away busily at her laptop. Smiling, she placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and took a seat across from her,

"What are you doing up so damn early?" Alex asked.

"Well, there was this hole next to me when I woke up this morning, so I came to inquire the reason." Olivia sighed, resting her face on her folded arms.

"The baby was kicking since four this morning, which kept me up, so I just decided to come in and get some work done. Besides, we've got our first ultrasound in a couple of hours."

Olivia's head rose from her arms,

"Are we going to find out the gender? Or are you still dead set on being surprised?" On the word, 'surprised,' Olivia made a grandiose gesture with her voice. Smirking, Alex threw a pencil across the table.

"Call me old-fashioned, but I want to be surprised," Alex stated "…then again if we know the gender of the baby we'll know what the hell color to paint the room. Which reminds me, we still need to go baby shopping for furniture."

Olivia nodded,

"We'll go shopping after the ultrasound." she said. Alex looked up from the computer,

"You don't have to work today?"

"Nope. Put in three shifts and Cap said I could take the day off."

Alex nodded and resumed her work at the computer. Olivia bit her lip nervously and stared at the logo of Alex's computer,

"Speaking of shopping, I was hoping we could go pick out a dress for you for next Saturday night."

Alex looked up from behind her laptop quizzically at the detective sitting across from her,

"Next Saturday?"

"It's the Saturday before Christmas. The NYPD Christmas Benefit?"

"Olivia, you seem to forget the fact I'm going to give birth in less than five months. I'll be damned if I have to go out into public to the Police Christmas Banquet in a dress that probably won't fit me given the fact that I'm swollen to the size of an elephant, and seem to grow exponentially with each passing day, or the fact that I'll have to face all those eyes glaring at me, criticizing my every wobble, I-" Alex's rant ceased as Olivia placed a chaste kiss her lips.

"You are going to look beautiful in anything you wear. And you do not wobble."

Olivia rose from the table and continued down the hallway. Alex mumbled under her breath,

'…_I do so wobble.'_

"No you don't wobble." Liv yelled from the end of the hallway.

= = = = = AO = = = = =

The hours had finally rolled by, and Olivia found herself, yet again, in the driver's seat of the Mustang.

"So, have we decided if we want to find out the gender yet?" Liv asked, keeping her gaze on the road ahead. Alex shook her head,

"I don't honestly care anymore. If we find out what gender the baby is, we can buy clothes, paint the room, pick out a crib-"

"I thought we had one picked out."

"No, _you_ have one picked out. I haven't had the time or the energy to go anywhere besides work and bed."

Olivia knew not to press the matter and quickly changed the subject,

"So have you thought of any names yet?" she asked, cautiously.

"Of course. I had a few names picked out before I got pregnant. I was thinking about Nicholas for a boy, and Ashlyn for a girl."

"…Nicholas Cabot. Has solidity to it. Ashlyn Cabot…we may need to work on that one."

"…what about Cailyn Cabot? Or even Emily."

"Cailyn Cabot or Nicholas Cabot. I like those."

At the red light, Liv stared at the decal in the center of her steering wheel,

"I'm not gonna have to get a new car, will I?"

Alex noticed the slight drop in Olivia's mood as she realized that her Mustang was only a two seater,

"…I don't think. We'll figure that out later. Let's just focus on right now, okay?"

= = = = AO = = = = =

Jim Steele paced back and forth in front of the entrance of the Tombs. Today was the day that he had been waiting for; he, was finally getting some good ole' face to face time with his good friend, Robert Sheldon. In the distance, he saw Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen approaching him.

'_Jesus, he brought the whole damn dream team.'_

Elliot held out his hand,

"Good to see you again, Jim." he said. Steele firmly shook Elliot's hand. Elliot motioned to the other members of the "crew,"

"ADA Jim Steele, this is Captain Donald Cragen, Detective Fin Tutuola, and Sergeant John Munch."

Jim nodded to each man,

"Olivia's not with you?" Jim asked.

Elliot and Cragen looked at each other,

"We thought that it would be best to keep this visit on the down low, at least until Liv calms down a bit first." Cragen said. Munch and Fin exchanged puzzled glances, confused as to why Captain hadn't just said, _'I gave her the day off.'_

Jim nodded,

"I see. Well, I guess we should get this show on the road." he Jim stated. With that, the men entered the Tombs, each waiting to get a piece of the bastard who had dared to lay a hand on their ADA, their family.

= = = = = AO = = = = =

For some, patience is a God-given virtue; they can remain eagerly still as long as time permits. Olivia Benson was not one of those blessed few. The tiled floor of the examination room where was becoming worn thin from the incessant pacing of Olivia's shoes. Laying back on the reclined exam table, Alex observed this spectacle and attempted not to laugh, furthering the detective's discomfort,

"Liv, you do realize that pacing back and forth is not going to make time go by any faster. Why are you so nervous?" Alex asked. Stricken out of her daze, Olivia looked up from the floor,

"Nervous? I'm not nervous. I'm excited." she smiled. Her fingers found their way to her mouth and she began nibbling at her nails.

= = = = = AO = = = = =

The buzzer rang and the steel-barred doors slid open. Jim, Elliot, Cragen, Fin, and Munch stepped across the threshold, coming face to face with Robert Sheldon and his team of attorneys; including Sokolov, a bitter enemy of Steele's, and Bergman, an undermining jackass who had pushed both Elliot's and the Captain's buttons on numerous occasions. Slightly disappointed at the multitude of witnesses surrounding Sheldon, Elliot knew that roughing him up was not an option today.

The men quickly rose to their guard; Fin and Munch standing in opposing corners, Jim and Elliot standing behind the Captain, who was currently seated across from Sheldon. The grin Robert had plastered across his face was not one of politeness or deviousness; it was an oily expression of excitement, an eager anticipation to see what the men had to say. When the detectives had become settled, immediately, the accused began to build the tension,

"I see you brought a team of lawyers to prosecute my ass, Steele. What, you couldn't come up with a strong enough case on your own?" he grinned.

Steele smirked and shook his head,

"These aren't attorneys, Robert. These are the detectives who are nailing your ass to the wall." Jim stated coldly. Sheldon glanced around at the four detectives, all of whom returned his gaze with cold, stoic stares. In an attempt to hide his minimal fear, he continued,

"It's pretty hard to nail someone's ass to the wall when there is no case to nail him with. And why a whole squad? Don't you usually interrogate someone one cop at a time?"

"We decided that you deserved a special visit, red carpet and all. We didn't wanna skimp on the guests, as neither did you." Cragen stated, motioning to his posse of attorneys, all the while keeping a somber expression.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a lady, Sheldon?" Fin piped up from behind. Robert shook his head,

"My fiancé and I had a disagreement that turned into an even greater misunderstanding. I didn't lay a hand on her-"

"I was there, Robert. I saw her face, and I am more than certain that an entire office full of ADA's will testify to the affect that you struck Alex." Jim said.

"It's their word against mine. You have no physical evidence; no grounds to hold me on anything. Why I'm still here, I have no idea."

"We have plenty of evidence, Robert. The jury is going to see who you really are, and you'll go away for a long, long time." Elliot smiled.

"On the contrary, detective. All the jury is going to see is a kind, eager, expectant father who cannot wait to watch their little one grow up. No one will believe that I laid a hand on Alexandra. Ten to one says they all will let me walk." Sheldon stated.

Munch piped up,

"Ten to one says each one of those jurors has a sister, mother, and friend who has suffered the same abusive scorn from their loved ones as you have inflicted on Alex, then we'll see who they let walk."

= = = = = AO = = = = = =

The doctor entered the room where Alex and Olivia had been patiently waiting.

"Alexandra, how've you been feeling?" he asked.

"I've been well. I felt the baby kicking last night." she smiled. Olivia stood out of the way, trying not to get in the way of the preparations the doctor was making.

"That's excellent. That kicking is the baby building up it's little muscles; it's all part of the development. And who do we have here?" he smiled and motioned to Olivia.

"Doctor Moore, this is my… 'friend,' Olivia Benson. Olivia, this is Doctor Thomas Moore, he's been a friend of our family for ages."

"Pleased to meet you, Olivia. If you'd like, you can pull up a stool and sit next to Alex. I'm sure you'll want to see this as well."

Olivia rolled the stool across the floor and sat at Alex's right hand, both anxiously awaiting meeting their baby for the first time.

= = = = = =AO = = = =

Steele slid a packet of papers across the table to Robert. Robert eyed them cautiously,

"What is this?" he asked.

"Settlement for divorce. Alex has signed all the due paperwork, now it's your turn. She's not asking for anything. Not even child support." Cragen stated.

Steele pulled another blue pamphlet out of his jacket pocket, and laid it down in front of Robert. Sokolov read down through the pamphlet,

"It's a goddamned petition for child support. This is ludicrous!" the chipmunk of an attorney shouted.

"On the contrary; that's where this comes in. If you are found guilty, Alexandra Cabot and her child will be receiving eighty percent of your assets, including stocks, bonds, etc. Your money will be supporting your child for the rest of its life."

"Well, have we decided on whether or not you want to know the gender of your baby yet, Alex?" Dr. Moore asked. Olivia and Alex exchanged glances,

"Yes. We want to know." Alex said.

Olivia took Alex's hand as the doctor placed the probe on Alex's swollen stomach.

"And what if our client is not found guilty? This petition will become void. You're wasting your breath, and wasting paper, Steele."

"Robert does not have to sign the petition for child support, unless he volunteers to pay it. But if he does not sign the divorce settlement within the week, he will be held in contempt of court. Understand?"

Exchanging glances, Robert and his attorneys nodded.

"We'll be in touch." Jim stated. With that, the crew turned around and left the cell.

Alex and Olivia stared mesmerized at the movement on the screen. Tears began to well in Alex's eyes, and Olivia placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. The doctor moved the probe around,

"Alex, what did you want to have? Boy or girl?" he asked grinning.

"A healthy baby. That's all." she smiled.

"….well it looks like you are going to give birth to healthy baby boy."

Gazing at the little movement on the screen, a single tear fell from Alex's eye and rolled down her cheek. With their joined hands, Olivia brushed the tear away and with her free hand, she began absent-mindedly guiding her fingers through Alex's blonde locks.

"Would you like a picture for the road?" Moore asked.

Alex nodded,

"…can I get two copies?" she smiled.

"Of course. I'll print these off for you and meet you at the front desk to schedule your next appointment."

"Thank you, doctor Moore." Alex and Olivia spoke in unison.

The doctor nodded and exited the room. Alex placed her free hand on her forehead,

"A little boy. I'm having a little boy…it's unreal…" she murmured. Olivia rose from the stool and looked into Alex's eyes,

"That's a good thing, right?" she asked. Alex nodded blankly,

"…it's a very good thing."

"Little Nicholas Cabot." Liv smiled,

"Little Nicholas Aaron Benson-Cabot." Alex stated. Olivia was slightly taken aback and rose to a tension,

"Benson-Cabot? Al, what are you saying?" she asked.

"I'm saying that I love you. And I want you to help me raise this baby. If he's our son, it's only fitting that he takes both of our names, correct?"

"…Al, he's not my son. He's your little boy. I'm just….your, and his extra support."

Olivia took a few paper towels and began gently rubbing the blue topical gel from Alex's stomach. Alex placed her hand over top of Liv's,

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you into this; if you don't want to make this big of a commitment, I understand. I know it's a lot to take on, b-"

"I know, and I have known, that you are the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You asking me to help you raise this child is…more than I could ever ask for. But I don't want my name to curse this poor little boy before he even has a chance."

"What do you mean 'curse,' Liv? There is nothing 'cursed' about you."

Liv slowly rolled the rest of Alex's shirt down to cover her expose tummy. She concentrated on ever little seam in the shirt as she spoke,

"…How would he legally take my name, anyway?"

"If you adopted him, then he would be able to take both of our names."

Olivia nodded as she held out her hand, helping Alex up from the exam table. Alex sat upright on the table leaving little space between Olivia's face and her own,

"Just give it some thought. Okay?" she began rubbing Olivia's forearms,

"…I don't want you to feel pressured to do this."

Olivia entwined her fingers with Alex's,

"…I don't need to think about it…" Olivia paused, testing Alex's patience, "I will adopt Nicholas." she smiled. Alex threw her arms around Olivia's neck and Olivia hoisted her off of the exam table. The two exited the exam room, hand in hand.

"…by the way, where the hell did you get the name Nicholas from? I know Aaron was your father's middle name, but Nicholas?" Olivia asked.

"…He's one of my exes." Alex smirked. Olivia halted in her tracks. Alex threw her a sarcastic glance, and Olivia understood,

"Oh, ha ha ha, Counselor. Very funny….right?" Olivia hesitated. Alex merely continued down the hallway of the physician's office. Olivia followed her, dumbfounded,

"You were kidding, right? Al…you better have been kidding."


	12. Chapter 12

Each divider separates a new scene; two things going on at once! Need feedback ASAP. -Goober

* * *

It had been a chaotic morning on every front; court cases were going awry, the squad room of the 1-6 was packed full of prisoners, victims, accusers, and crazies. Phones were ringing off the hook. For some reason, Olivia Benson had a nagging feeling at the pit of her gut; a deep foreboding feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. What aggravated her most, was that she had no idea why she felt this way or who this feeling was about. Anxiously, she began sifting through the various people waiting for the detectives' attention. Every few seconds, her eyes would drift from the forms she was filling out, to the cell phone on her desk.

Cragen entered the squad room,

"Where the hell is John and Fin?" he asked impatiently.

"Court. They're testifying against Carl Stanley this morning." Liv stated.

"….and what a perfect morning to be testifying; when the whole damn precinct is overflowing. Leave it to Munch to become a pain in all of our asses." Elliot smirked.

"Liv, you've been called upstate. Marshalls have detained your guy Phelps and he said he's not speaking to anyone but you."

"Tell them to be gentle with him, I'm on my way." she said, rising from her chair.

* * *

The DA's office had gone into a complete tailspin; evidence was getting lost, outbursts in the court rooms were causing mistrials of epic proportions. Every attorney in the building was on edge. For one bureau chief in particular, this morning was especially unpleasant. Alex sat with a pained expression on her face, trying to coax her little boy down; between the cramping and the incessant kicking, she was ready to call it a day. Stroking her abdomen, she continued examining the flaws in cases she had been assured were infallible. Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock on the door. Alex glanced up from her paper work to see detectives John Munch and Fin Tutuola in her doorway,

"You ready to head to court, Counselor?" Fin asked. Alex glanced at her clock, twenty minutes to eleven, her eleven a.m. court date had slipped her mind,

"Goddamn it! Hang on guys, I'll just be a second…." she quickly gathered the manila folder that she had been pouring over the night previous and jammed it into her brief case.

"We apologize for the house call, but with all the pandemonium that has been going on, Captain didn't want us to take any chances." Munch smirked. Alex rose slowly from her chair, so as not to aggravate little Nicholas even further. She smiled at the gentlemen,

"I prefer the house call. Makes me feel like I've got secret service." she grinned. She walked out of her office with the two detectives in tow.

* * *

Olivia stood alongside Marcus, staring out at the marshlands below,

"Marcus, you need to tell the truth against Sheldon. Once the case is over, you can't start over again. I swear the US Marshalls will take good care of you."

"That's not the point, detective. The point is that he will stare at me and glare me down and scare the hell out of me the entire time that I am sitting in that courtroom. He's got ways." The shaken man wiped a stray tear from his eye,

"…not to mention I'll never see my brothers again."

Olivia placed a comforting hand on Marcus's shoulder.

* * *

The gallery was moderately full, including detectives Munch, and Tutuola. Security had been heightened due to the recent outbursts in other courtrooms, and Alex was beginning to feel the tension. Once again, she found herself rubbing her abdomen; continuing to coax her baby down, at least until court ended. Trying to soothe her anxiety, she took a few cleansing breaths and prepared for the case ahead.

"…Docket ending 48110, People vs. Carl Stanley, one count rape in the first degree, one count murder in the second degree." the court page announced.

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Lena Petrovsky ordered.

"Not guilty, your honor." he stated.

"I'll hear the people on bail."

"The people request remand, your honor."

"Lionel Granger for the defense, your honor…" As the defense began to state their case, Alex felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen. Trying to ride out the pain, she gripped the corner of the podium tightly and tried to listen to the goings on.

" …my client has no ties to the community and has less than sufficient means to flee."

"We believe that his recent acts of theft and credit card fraud give him sufficient means to fl-" Alex halted in her sentence, wincing at a second, stronger pain. She took a breath and continued, "he's a flight risk, your honor." Judge Petrovsky took notice of Alex's apparent pain,

"Is everything all right, Alexandra?" she asked. Suddenly, Munch, Fin, and Granger took notice of Alex's discomfort.

"I'm fine, your honor." Alex stammered.

"Your honor, the defense moves for a brief recess." Granger stated, trying to give Alex some leeway.

"Request for recess is granted. Court will resume in fifteen minutes."

Munch, Fin, and Petrovsky came to Alex's aid. Fin took Alex's clenched hand from the corner of the podium and covered it with his own,

"What's goin' on, Alex? What do you need?" he asked. Munch placed his hand gently on Alex's back,

"Do we need to call someone?" he asked, softly. Breathing heavily from pain, Alex tried to form words,

"Can…someone help me….sit down." she panted. Munch and Fin took her arms and carefully set her down. Petrovsky motioned for the bailiff. The brawny bailiff came to the judge's side,

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, observing the scene before him.

"Call for the paramedics, tell them it's an emergency." Petrovsky demanded.

Fin knelt before Alex, placing the back side of his palm on her forehead,

"Tell them to rush the bus; she's burnin' up." Alex began shaking her head frantically,

"Fin, something's wrong…" she pleaded. Munch took the seat next to Alex,

"Wrong with what, Alex?" he asked.

"….the pains…the baby; something's wrong…" tears began snaking their way down Alex's cheek. Munch and Fin to Alex's hands,

"Squeeze when it hurts, Alex. Just breathe." Munch said. Alex leaned on Fin's shoulder, succumbing to the pain. The EMT's came to her aide, she blacked out…..

* * *

"You're not a bad man for testifying against him. You understand that right?"

Marcus nodded, his focus remaining out across the marsh,

"Yes ma'am, I understand."

"The Marshalls are gonna take you to a safe location until court is over, okay?" Olivia smiled.

Phelps nodded, shyly. The Marshalls began to guide Olivia and Phelps toward the vehicles when a black car pulled up beside the curb. Elliot and Cragen jumped out of the unmarked vehicle, After seeing them, Olivia quickly ran towards them,

"What's with the house call?"

"Liv, there's a problem." Elliot stated with a stern expression on his face. A slight wave of heat brushed over Olivia,

"Problem with what?"

"Olivia…"Cragen hesitated, trying to find the words not to panic the already alarmed detective,

"…It's Alex. She collapsed in court."

An expression of horror immediately took over Olivia's features. She made a bee-line for the car,

"Where is she now?" she demanded.

"There taking her to Mercy, we're meeting up with a chopper on the base helipad. We'll be there in less than twenty minutes."

The doors slammed shut and the car raced down the road into the foggy morning.

* * *

The waiting room of the 2nd floor of Mercy General Hospital was less bland than the other waiting rooms Fin and Munch had found themselves in. The walls were painted a pale sea green with a thick silver stripe running horizontally across the trimming. The chairs were comfortable; Fin noticed the blatantly obvious care the designer of this room had taken. He understood that this room was where a vast amount of tragic news was given, the comforting touches of the room seemed to have an opposite effect on Fin than was intended. Both he and Munch sat in the waiting room silently, waiting for any news on Alex's condition. The silence finally bore too heavy on Munch's brow; he took it upon himself to break the stillness,

"…do you have any idea why Cap and Elliot headed up to Poughkeepsie to get Liv? Why not just call her?"

Fin shook his head,

"I didn't even think about that, Munch. Honestly, I can't get Alex's expression out of my head. She looked awful…" Fin sighed. He leaned over, resting his head on his folded hands. Munch stared at the painting on the wall,

"In all the years I've known Cabot, I don't think I've ever seen her as subdued as I just did." Trying to push the thoughts out of his mind, Munch flipped open a copy of Highlights magazine. Fin stared at the granules of dust on the dark grey tiled floor,

"…I keep coming back to the thought that for her to be in that condition, something has to be really wrong."

Upon Fin's words, Munch looked up from the magazine; he had come to the exact same conclusion: something was really wrong with Alex.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital, and immediately, Olivia ran to the door with Cragen and Elliot in tow. Cragen dialed Munch's number in attempts to get their location in the hospital. Olivia rushed down stair after stair; her legs burned, her eyes stung with unshed, fearful tears, and a nagging pain in her chest pulled at her.

* * *

Olivia headed for the front desk of the 2nd floor. Elliot and Cragen had gone to the waiting room to find out what they could from Munch and Fin. The nurse behind the desk greeted the detective,

"Det. Benson, what can I do for you?" she asked with all due subtleness.

"I'm looking for Alexandra Cabot, they brought her in a little bit ago." Olivia stammered, breathlessly.

The nurse entered Alex's name into the computer,

"Ms. Cabot is currently in an exam room, Dr. Bentley is taking care of her."

"When can I see her? What's wrong with her?" Olivia demanded.

"Detective, I know as much as you know right now. As soon as I get any information, I will let you know. Please, just try to calm down and have a seat in the waiting room."

Too tired and afraid to argue, Olivia walked with leaden feet to the waiting room. Fin rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"How you holdin' up?" he asked.

Olivia bit her lip,

"I need to see her. I need to know what's happening to her." she stated, blankly.

"Liv, I have no idea what's happening. But I know that when it's over, she'll be glad you're here."

Olivia smirked and sighed,

"What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to gauge whether Fin had picked up on her "relationship."

"I just know it. She was asking for you the whole trip."

With those words, Olivia's heart broke. A part of her was happy that Alex wasn't alone, but another part of her wished she had been by Alex's side.

At that moment, a man in a white lab coat entered the waiting room. Each detective rose from their seat, Olivia turned and braced herself.

"Is Detective Benson here?" he asked.

Olivia nodded,

"That's me, are you Dr. Bentley?"

The doctor kept a somber expression and began,

"Detective, I'm afraid I have something difficult to tell you."

Munch, Elliot and Cragen exchanged sorrowful glances. Fin placed a supportive hand on Olivia's shoulder; Olivia's heart sank, she prepared herself for what she was about to hear.

* * *

She had become numb to the world around her; she wanted to scream, punch something, blame someone, but all she could do was sit in the waiting room and wait for Alex to be brought out from surgery. She wanted nothing more than to go to Alex's side, hold her, and take away her pain. Elliot, Munch, Cragen, and Fin all kept their distance; each knew better than to stir the brunette detective when she was like this. Olivia was brought out of her daze by the arrival of District Attorney Arthur Branch, accompanied by Judge Liz Donnelly. Cragen greeted the pair and began explaining the current situation.

"Petrovsky called me and explained what happened in court. Damn it, Don, she didn't tell anyone she was pregnant!" Branch stated firmly.

"She was under extenuating circumstances, Art. She was trying to keep it under wraps for a little while."

"Her ex-fiancé, has he been told?" Donnelly asked.

Cragen shook his head,

"He'll be told in due time. Meanwhile, his trial date is set for next week. Does Alex have to be there?"

"Jim Steele and I have already had a long discussion about her case. Liz, Jim, and I are taking this case on ourselves. She doesn't have to be anywhere near the court room. We'll see to it." Branch said.

* * *

Dr. Moore guided Olivia down the darkened hallway. The click of her heels seemed to echo further and further down the hallway as Olivia walked. With each step, Olivia grew closer and closer to Alex's room; with each step, the less time she had to think of what to say. What she would have to tell Alex became a leaden bearing in her heart. Finally, the doctor motioned Olivia to Alex's room, she nodded in thanks and proceeded through the doorway.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, sorry the chapters so short! I'll try to update soon! School is a freaking never-ending clusterf#& of stuff to do!

* * *

The doctor motioned Olivia towards the light at the end of the darkened hallway. She still had no idea what to expect when she entered the room.

Alex was laying on her side, facing the window, staring at the white snowflakes falling against the darkened Manhattan evening. Olivia treaded lightly into Alex's room. As if sensing Olivia's presence, Alex turned and smiled gently at her,

"Hey you…." she said weakly.

Olivia gave Alex a slight smile,

"How are you doing, honey?" she asked gently, taking a seat at the foot of Alex's bed.

"I'm a little shaky."

The frail tone in Alex's voice broke Olivia's heart; she felt as though she was listening to the voice of a broken-hearted little girl. She took Alex's hand, disregarding the IV's.

"Have they talked to you about what happens next?"

"Not yet…I haven't made a decision yet."

Olivia's demeanor sank,

"Made a decision? Regarding what?"

Alex took a deep breath, "…whether or not I am going to carry the baby to term."

"Alex, I thought the doctors made it clear; the baby is in distress. Chances are slim that he will even make it to term." Olivia's tone hardened.

"Liv, I don't want to give up on this baby. He's still fighting, as am I." Alex stated, her tone strengthening.

"….Alex, you do understand what this means, right? By doing this, you're risking your life more than anything else! Why are y-"

Alex placed her hand over Olivia's lips. Olivia noticed the shimmering of unshed tears in Alex's eyes. Olivia exhaled and laid back next to Alex, taking her in her arms. She placed a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead,

"I don't want to lose you again, Alex. I can't go through it again….Christ." she said, in a shaky tone, "…here I am sounding like a selfish jackass, and you're doing one of the most selfless things anyone can do."

Alex closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay,

"You don't sound selfish, Liv."

Alex brushed a stray strand of brunette hair out of Olivia's face. Olivia pulled Alex tighter into her firm embrace.

"I really admire you for doing this, Lex. I'm just so damn worried about you going through with this."

"I promise you that I will do everything I am told to do; even if it means calling off of work…"

"And you've got me every step of the way, baby. Every single step…."

Elliot quietly crept into the darkened patient room where Olivia held a sleeping Alex. He gingerly pulled up a chair next to the bed and took a seat. Olivia kept her gaze on the sleeping woman in her arms.

"How's she doin'?" he asked, quietly.

"She's doing okay, considering." Olivia said, nibbling at her lip. Elliot arched his eyebrow,

"Look, Liv, I know losing a baby is hard, and if you and Alex need anything, I'm here. Okay?"

A small grin emerged on Olivia's face,

"We didn't lose the baby, El. She's decided to take on the risks and carry little Nicholas to term."

Elliot sat back in shock; his mouth and mind seemed to become devoid of words. Olivia began rubbing lazy circles on Alex's stomach. Elliot observed Olivia's actions, but also noticed the preoccupied lip nibbling that had resumed,

"How does this fare with you, Liv?"

Olivia looked out the window, and then back down at the sleeping woman in her arms,

"I'm scared as hell….I keep thinking that I'm either gonna lose her and the baby, or she's gonna lose the baby and be devastated; I just am scared shitless, pardon the expression."

"Well, you've forgotten to ponder another scenario; supposed both Alex and the baby turn out fine? I mean, yes, there will be a lot more doctor's visits, and probably bed rest in a month or two, but Alex seems adamant to keep herself and this baby strong."

Olivia shook her head,

"I dunno, El…"

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Doubt this situation. By doubting that this baby will survive, you doubt Alex's decision. And she doesn't need that right now. She needs you to help keep her going as the road gets tougher. 'Cause Liv, it is going to get harder. But it's gonna be so worth it."

Elliot rose from his chair and placed his hand atop Olivia's,

"You both can do this. You hear me?"

Olivia nodded,

"I hear ya. Go home, El."

Elliot smiled and walked out. Olivia adjusted herself, pulling Alex tighter into her embrace. She placed a gentle kiss atop Alex's forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I know noooothing of the legal system. Most of this is probably waay inaccurate. Sorry for the hiatus, more coming reaaally soon!

* * *

Christina Finn knew the face of abuse. She had seen it many a time in the nameless, countless victims she had coached, counselled; abuse was her business, it was the business of the very bureau she worked for. It was the business of the bureau that the formidable Alexandra Cabot herself ran at peak efficiency, but Christina still could not comprehend that Alex Cabot herself had been suffering the same abuse that she and her subordinates prosecuted every single day. She had heard stories about Cabot from back when she was working in SVU; she had grown to become a legend within the District Attorney's office. Christina had no idea what kind of connections Alex had until this case was brought out into the open. In the conference room, she sat among Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, Judge Lena Petrovsky, District Attorney Jack McCoy, and Former District Attorney, gone Attorney General, Arthur Branch. Jessica Rossi, Jim Steele, and Brian Peluso felt as though they were under the scrutiny of the A-Team; no one was going to let Robert Sheldon get away with hurting THEIR Alexandra. The meeting commenced as Branch rose,

"Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting, especially Judge Donnelly, Judge Petrovsky, District Attorney McCoy, and Attorneys Peluso, Rossi, Finn, and Steele. No offense to the all of you, but I have decided that I will try this case personally." Branch stated plainly. With those words, the meeting of the power houses of the Manhattan judicial system began.

-AO-

The crimson sun had risen tall in the clear, crisp Manhattan sky. The wind was crisp and frigid; the metallic steel buildings and windows of the New York City skyline reflected tall slices of light through the streets.

Alex and Olivia stood in the small entryway of the hospital silently, staring out the windows of the sliding door in front of them. The previous days' events had rattled both the detective and the attorney to the core. They had each come close to losing something they held dear; Alex had almost lost her son, Olivia had almost lost Alex. Decisions had to be made; extra care had to be taken. Olivia was more than willing to take care of the woman she loved; Alex was more than willing to become a model patient, though she would hate it.

The resilient detective intertwined her fingers into Alex's. She was ready to take that step outside and face the world again, and she was ready to be the rock that Alex was in need of. Alex exhaled deeply, and the pair stepped out onto the bustling Manhattan street.

-AO-

"He's a brazen sonuvabitch who knows how to play a crowd. He'll charm them into thinking that he is just a man who was eager to become a good husband and father." Steele stated with an aggravated tone.

"That whole 'good husband and father' ploy is horse shit, and we all know it. The problem is proving that he is merely a lying idiot with a heavy hand." Donnelly immediately responded. Her choice of words caused smiles to emerge on the faces of every judge and attorney in the room.

"We have a list of witnesses who are ready and willing to testify to Robert's character, but the evidence is slim. Besides a few emergency room photos, and statements from neighbors, we are treading on thin ice." Peluso sighed.

"Has anyone talked to Cabot about testifying?" Finn inquired.

"She's in no condition to even think about the trial right now. She's getting discharged from the hospital this morning…she needs to recover a little bit." McCoy stated.

"Let's give her a little more time. I'm sure once she's feeling better, she'll be more than eager to put his ass in prison."

-AO-

"Baby, it's freezing cold. How 'bout we get a cab?" Olivia asked as the two strode down the street.

"Listen, I'm fine. I feel fine, and the doctor said that fresh air would do me some good. The apartment is three blocks away. Let's just walk." Alex smiled. Olivia placed a chaste kiss upon Alex's hand and placed their hands in her coat pocket. As if on instinct, Alex's free hand went to her abdomen, silently reassuring little Nicky that they would be okay.

"What do you say we stop by Sara's and get some breakfast?" Olivia asked.

"I think that would be fantastic." Alex said.

As they walked a few moments in silence, a topic weighed heavily on Olivia's mind.

"Has anyone talked to you about the trial, yet?"

Alex sighed and stared straight ahead.

"No. Not yet." Was all Alex responded. Taking the hint, Olivia merely dropped the subject. She was unimaginably content; walking with her beautiful girlfriend who was carrying their child. All her life, she was set in the idea that she would never have the family of her own that she wanted; she would never truly be happy. Alex was giving her the life she had only dreamed about. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she loved Alex, and Alex loved her. No matter how nerve racking the next few months would be, they would also be rewarding beyond their wildest imaginations.


	15. Chapter 15

"What I don't understand is why, Olivia? You know he aggravates me to the very core of my being!" Alex pouted as she watched Olivia the complete the crib. Olivia merely sighed and smirked,

"Alex, Mark is being really gracious about coming here and spending time with you. I figured at the very least if I can't be with you, seeing as how I still have to work, who better to spend time with you than a renowned surgeon?"

Alex rocked back in forth in the comfy rocking chair,

"But Mark? Really? Why not Casey, or Abbie, or…someone else?"

"Lex, come on. He's your cousin, and a good friend of mine. At least he's only spending a little bit of time with you. I'll be home the rest of the time, waiting on you hand and foot."

Alex ran a hand through her blonde tresses,

"I still don't like it. I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

Olivia knelt down on one knee in front of Alex, clasping both of her hands in her own. Pleading chocolate brown eyes met sapphire,

"Alex, two days ago, I almost lost you, again. Not to mention we also almost lost this baby you're carrying. I know I'm being overprotective, but I couldn't fathom losing you again, and I can't imagine my life months from now without you and Nicky in it."

Olivia's words tugged at Alex's heartstrings, and her stubborn composure melted. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon Olivia's soft lips, feeling smile emerge beneath her own. The pair separated, their eyes remained connected. Alex stroked Olivia's cheek,

"I know you're worried about me, Liv. I'm sorry you had to lose me at all…but I will make damn sure you don't lose me ever again. Okay?"

Olivia slowly nodded, staring at Alex's hand in hers. Suddenly, Alex started a little, and a grin appeared across her lips. She took Olivia's hand and placed it on her stomach, waiting for response. Beneath her fingers, she felt Nicky's active little feet. He kicked a few times, almost as though reassuring both of his mommies that he wasn't going anywhere either. Olivia looked up at Alex, as she smiled,

"Liv, that's our baby…" she whispered excitedly.

"…that's our baby." Olivia repeated, breathlessly.

"This doesn't mean that Mark's gonna annoy me any less." She smirked.

With that, Alex rose from the chair and walked out of the baby's room, still complaining about Olivia's most recent attempt at protecting Alex's welfare. Merely shrugging her shoulders, Olivia drug her feet across the newly carpeted floors and glanced around at the sky blue walls, accented with the brown edging. Satisfied with the hard work she and the guys put in, she shut off the light and continued out the door.

Olivia continued down the hallway to their bedroom, where see saw an exhausted Alex sprawled out in the center of the bed, clutching her body pillow. Olivia quietly tip-toed over to her side of the bed a placed a kiss on Alex's forehead,

"You okay, baby?" she whispered in as soft a tone as she could muster. Without opening her eyes, Alex nodded,

"Baby and I are sleepy. I'll be up in twenty minutes…" she mumbled. Olivia placed her hand on Alex's hip,

"Take as all the time you need, sweetie." She whispered, again placing a chaste kiss upon Alex's forehead. She grabbed the throw blanket off the end of the bed and gently draped it over Alex's body. Then she quietly crept out the door and down the hallway.

As she got closer to the kitchen, a knock on the door caught her attention. She quickly answered it before the perpetrator of the knocking had the opportunity to wake Alex.

Through the peephole, she saw none other than Jack McCoy and Captain Cragen standing on the other side. Opening the door, she suddenly felt humbled that the District Attorney himself was about to enter her humble apartment,

"Captain, DA McCoy, what's up?" she asked.

"Olivia, Jack needs to discuss something with you and Alex." Captain said sternly.

Olivia nodded and motioned for the gentlemen to come in.

"Have a seat wherever you'd like, can I get you something to drink?" she asked as she exercised her hostess duties.

"No, Olivia, thank you. And you can call me Jack; that DA McCoy bullshit is for public. This is simply a discussion among friends." He said genuinely. Both men took a seat on the couch, and Olivia took the armchair next to them,

"Can I ask what this is about? Alex is asleep; rough couple of days."

Cragen and McCoy nodded,

"Let her sleep, then. This isn't worth waking her." Cragen said.

McCoy quickly assumed his down to business position resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands,

"Olivia, I know that Alex is still trying to recover, but we have a small problem with this case." McCoy stated, plainly.

Olivia became slightly alarmed,

"Problem, what problem?"

"We have witnesses to testify against his whole, 'eager father, loving fiancé bullshit.' But the problem is we need Alex to give her statement…" Jack paused and exhaled deeply,

"The evidence and the witnesses may not be enough to put him away."

"You want her to go to court and relive the torture he put her through? And have her cross-examined by his spiteful lawyer buddies? Not a chance. She's already fragile enough. Why can't we just take the evidence we have to court?"

Cragen saw the anger beginning to boil up in his detective and took a different approach,

"Alex would simply have to give her statement, answer the questions the defense brings up and leave. She will not have to see her bruises put on display, nor will she have to hear what Robert has to say. Olivia, this is the only way we can be absolutely certain that Robert will get the maximum sentence."

"Plus in all the years I've known Alex, she has never once backed down from a fight. We are going to give her all of the ammunition she needs. All she has to do is take the stand and fire." The seasoned DA stated.

Olivia shook her head and rose from the chair,

"I don't like it Jack. I don't want to put Alex in that position. If she takes the stand, she is going to have to recall all the damage that asshole did to her."

"Alex is tough, Olivia. She's seen the worst the world has to offer and survived. I have every confidence in her that she can do this. The question is, does she think she can do it?" McCoy stated.

Suddenly, from behind Olivia, Jack and Cragen, Alex emerged from the hallway,

"Yes. I can do it." She stated. Olivia's mouth hung agape, and she strode over to Alex,

"Honey are you positive?" Olivia mustered.

"Jack, put me on the witness ledger. I'll testify."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys, this is kind of a dry chapter, but I need to build up to the court hearing and everything after that! Thanks for all the great reviews, I'm glad you like it! - Goobs.

Jim Steele had experienced more than his fair share of taxing cases; the wrinkle between his brows did more than attest to that little bit of knowledge. He had seen a decent amount of rape, violence, harassment, etc. So much so, that eventually, he began experiencing an apathetic, lethargic approach to the cases he took. He knew it was a shame and a travesty, but he was good. He knew how to get his point across, lethargic or not, and win one for the bureau. His current case, however, was becoming more than he bargained for.

He sat, silently, in a room with Peluso, Rossi, and Finn, steadily examining the pile of emergency room photographs, witness statements, and police reports that had been accumulated throughout the duration of Robert and Alex's relationship. Among the ADA's, no words were exchanged. Their minds seemed void of reasonable things to say; they were witnessing a timeline of violence against their boss, the strongest woman they knew. Each attorney asked themselves, 'how did I not see it?'

Christina Finn stared at an x-ray of a broken rib Alex had attained in an altercation with Robert. She stared at the date…February 2nd, and thought back to the following day, February 3rd…._the Ruiz case closed_…she thought to herself. Alex had performed valiantly in court that day, as though nothing fazed her. Christina sat second chair, watching the master at work, amazed at how flawlessly she questioned and cornered Ruiz: he hadn't stood a chance. She laid the x ray down in the file.

Jim looked around at his ADA's and how diligently, but silently they were working. He took in the crestfallen expressions on their faces, and broke the silence. He pinched the bridge of his nose, staring at the table as he spoke,

"…listen, you guys, I know this is worse than what we're used to; Alex is one of our own. But we need to remain objective about this. We alone are responsible for giving McCoy, Donnelly, and Branch the evidence they need to win this case. If you guys need to take a minute to catch your breath or clear your head, by all means, take it, but we need to stay on top of this. Alright?"

Peluso simply nodded, resting his head in his hands. Christina and Jessica looked at each other with saddened glances, but nodded all the same. Each attorney returned their attention to the evidence in front of them and continued working.

They worked in silence for a little while longer, until the silence was interrupted the shrill ringing of Jim's cell phone. He rose from his seat and entered the hall, closing the door gently behind him.

"This is Steele." He said in a professional tone.

"Jim, it's McCoy. We have another testimony to add to the docket."

"Excellent, another witness? We'll add 'em right now. Who is it?"

"Its Alex. She's decided to testify. I want her to take the stand after Robert. We can be flexible, making her one or two after, but I want Robert's testimony to be fresh in the minds of the jury, so Alex can counterpoint everything he says."

Jim's stomach flipped,

"…Alex, sir? I thought we promised her that she wouldn't have to face him in court. We can do this without her, an-"

"And risk Robert getting a slap on the wrist, or no time at all? That would be a travesty. You know Alex, how hard headed she is. She is strong enough to do this."

"O-okay, sir. I'll inform the team. Who will be prepping her?"

"Liz told me that she wants to prep and examine Alex in court. They go way back, and Alex would feel safe knowing she had Donnelly holding her hand."

"Alright. We'll add her on the docket."

"Good. Keep me posted Steele, we'll meet up in a few days to discuss the evidence."

There was a click on the other end, letting Jim know that he was now in a one sided conversation. He flipped his phone shut, dreading the added stress that Alex was about to face. He said a silent prayer, and entered the conference room once again.

=====AO=====

This felt different. As her heels clicked down the marble corridors of the Manhattan courthouse, for the first time since she was fresh out of law school, Alex Cabot felt like a foreigner to the halls of the courthouse which she used to spend every day in. She passed office after office, and was met with stares of concern, disbelief, and her least favorite, pity. This was what she had been dreading since the day she left the hospital; the looks she was being greeted with didn't have that hint of respect and admiration they once carried. Her head remained high, and she continued down the hallway until she reached her destination, the chambers of Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. Alex paused at the door, taking a deep breath, and then turned the knob, stepping through the threshold into her office.

=====AO=====

Olivia's eyes remained dazed and distant as she sat at her desk, her hands were folded and motionless; her stress would not allow them to move. Elliot looked away from the computer screen he had so diligently been fixated on and tried to bring his partner out of the trance she seemed so deep in,

"Liv, you wanna finish that so we can head home before hell freezes over?"

Olivia jumped a bit and quickly tried to refocus her attention on the paperwork before her,

"Sorry, El, I'm just tired."

"Bullshit…" he smiled, "what's really going on? Is Alex alright?"

Olivia smiled and laughed breathlessly,

"She's fine, I guess. So fine, that's she's decided to testify against Robert in court."

Elliot nodded,

"…good for her. Are you upset about this?"

"No, I mean, yes, I'm worried about her, but…." Her eyes focused on the spot of dust at the corner of her desk.

"But what?" Elliot asked, yet again.

"…I don't think I've ever been so damn proud of someone in my life."

A wide, prideful grin emerged across Olivia's face, and Elliot smiled back.

====AO====

"Alex, come on in…." Liz smiled and rose from behind her desk, "how are you feeling?" she asked as she motioned towards the couch. Alex gave Liz a confused glance,

"I'm feeling excellent, but Liz, even when I worked for you, you never discussed business on your couch. What's with the special treatment?" Alex grinned.

"You're in your third trimester, and have been through hell these past few weeks. I think you've earned the right to sit on the damn couch."

Alex took a seat, and Liz pulled a chair up across from her. She took a file off of her desk and sat across from Alex, staring at the folder in her hands,

"Alex, I know it's been a rough couple of weeks for you. I am going to tell you that you don't have to do this, but being the woman that I know, you are simply going to shake it off in your defiant way and push through until the end of this thing. Am I right?"

Alex nodded, and placed a hand on her stomach,

"Liz, I have to do this. If Robert gets out and hurts me, or this baby, again, because I didn't step up and do everything I could to protect us, I would never forgive myself. And it's time for me to step up and be a mother. I need to protect Nicky."

Liz was taken aback and Alex's courage and admission, but she opened the file, knowing Alex was ready for what this case had to throw at her.

"Let's get started." Liz stated. Alex nodded, and prepared herself for what was coming next.

* * *

I've said it before, and I'll say it again: Alex is a bad ass! Post some reviews, tell me if you like where it's going, send me some ideas, or just b***h me out if it sucked!


	17. Chapter 17

The day had been taxing on his squad; with Olivia leaving every day at four o' clock, Munch, Fin, and Elliot were left to pick up the slack. Given that Olivia was such a diligent detective, she usually managed to take care of business before she left.

Once again, four o' clock rolled around, and Olivia gathered her belongings and exited the squad room, wishing everyone a good evening before she left. The reason to which she was leaving early every day was unbeknownst to Munch and Fin, and they were starting to get curious. Of course, they didn't always mind; Olivia was family, and they look out for family. But this was getting bizarre.

Munch glanced up at his partner from the file he was so diligently examining, and whispered at his partner,

"Have we figured out what's going on with Liv? This is the third week in a row that she's left at four o' clock. Whatever happened to good ole' triple shifts Benson?"

Fin kept his gaze on his keyboard, trying to enter the last bit of information to the file before he sent it off to one PP,

"I dunno. I've tried not to think about it."

"It started after Alex was taken to the E.R. And why the hell did Cap and Elliot go upstate to get Liv when Alex got sick?"

Fin short-temperedly shrugged his shoulders, trying to show his partner that he was not in the mood to go on a fact finding mission into Liv's personal life.

"Have you called Cabot yet to find out who our case is being handled by now? I hear the other ADA quit." Fin asked.

"I'll give her a call now." Munch picked up the receiver and dialled Alex's number.

====== AO ======

The responses that she was hearing from these questions were beginning to unsettled the stone-cold, hardened attorney-gone-seventh-circuit judge. It was not often that she heard something that managed to ruffle her feathers after so many years being entrenched in the legal system. But the accounts that were coming from the lips of her former ADA, the young woman that she took under her wing, were striking a nerve that Elizabeth Donnelly never knew existed. Adamant that this preparation needed to be done, she pressed on with her questions. She peered over her thin-rimmed glasses at the woman in front of her,

"What made you come forward to the authorities regarding the abuse after remaining silent for so long?" she asked, trying to mask any trace of sympathy. Without missing a beat, and remaining confident, Alex began,

"Robert continued to get violent even after I told him I was pregnant…He came to my place of work, and continued to humiliate me, and strike me…" Alex paused, trying to keep her composure,

"…After that, I realized that my life and the life of my unborn child were no longer safe as long as I remained silent about Robert's abuse. So I reported the abuse to the authorities."

Liz nodded, "…Those were all of my questions, Alex. I think you're ready. How do you feel about your testimony?"

"I'll be fine, Liz. I can do this." she smiled, proudly.

Liz rose from her seat across from Alex,

"Before we take this to court, is there anything else that you think we need to go over?"

Suddenly, a sickening thought came over Alex; Liz didn't know about her relationship with Olivia. This revelation caused Alex to say,

"There is one thing, Liz"

The judge slowly took her seat once again and crossed her legs, preparing to hear what Alex had to say. Alex braced herself as she looked for the right words….

====== AO =======

"_I'll call her now…." _Munch stated.

Elliot listened intently to the conversation that was playing out in the bullpen. Munch and Fin were growing curious, and were on the verge of uncovering the truth. He turned around and crossed his arms, facing Cragen,

"Cap, their gonna find out soon enough, I think we should talk to Liv about telling them that she and Cabot are…_an item_."

"It's no one else's business what goes on between Cabot and Benson but their own. If they want the world to know, then they'll bring it out in to the open on their own terms." Cragen stated, plainly.

"Have we given any thought to what could happen if this gets drawn out in court?" Elliot asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"We've got to trust Donnelly, and the dream team on this. If it isn't uncovered, no harm done."

As Munch held the receiver to his ear, listening to the voice on the other end, his mouth hung agape. He didn't speak, he slowly placed the receiver back on its cradle, staring at it. Fin noticed the Sergeant's apparent disbelief, and was eager to understand his sudden surprise,

"What's got your panties in a bunch? Cabot didn't answer?"

Munch slowly shook his head as Elliot and Cragen emerged from Cragen's office, listening to the conversation ensuing amongst the other detectives.

"…Cabot didn't answer." He stated, his gaze remaining on the phone at the corner of his desk.

"Okay, so what? Call her back later. Don't be all offended that she didn't answer your beckoned call." Fin smirked.

"Alex didn't answer her phone…Olivia did." Munch stated.

Confusion fell across Fin's features as panic fell across Elliot and Cragen. They looked at each other, and Elliot took the Captain's hint and went out into the hallway to call Olivia.

====== AO ======

"I think this may be relevant to the case, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. It's something you should know either way." Alex stammered, attempting to play dumb, praying that it would go unnoticed. Liz's focus remained on Alex, and Alex continued.

"…I've been seeing someone since Robert and I separated. In fact, I had been seeing this person before I was placed in WPP, but once I came back, everything changed, but uh-"

Liz's brow furrowed; flustered was not worn by Alex Cabot. She was always certain of her words, but her stammering had Liz worried,

"Just say it, Alex. You've been in a relationship, that's a good thing, not a bad thing…." Liz rose and slowly strode over to her desk,

"At least you're not going through this alone." She said as she placed her legal pad and folders back on her desk. Alex grew even more nervous, now that Liz's back was towards her, she wasn't able to gauge her legitimate reaction. Placing her hand over her stomach for confidence, Alex said the phrase that she was fearful to utter,

"The person I've been seeing…is Detective Benson."

Liz halted in her movements, and peered over her shoulder at Alex, her mouth agape. Alex once again braced herself for what Liz was going to say…..


	18. Chapter 18

"You mean to tell me...that you have been seeing Detective Benson throughout the duration of this case? And while she was working under your legal discretion in Special Victims?" Liz stated in a monotone, which Alex firmly understood as a negative sign. Liz began pacing in long strides her desk and the couch as she waited for Alex's response.

"Yes, Liz. I'm sorry I hadn't told you sooner." She spoke softly, as her gaze fell to her folded hands in her lap.

"We can't let this go, Alex. This is a serious, serious complication to this case, not to mention to your integrity as a district attorney. Have you any idea what this means? Olivia collected evidence against him! Convinced witnesses to testify!"

Alex was suddenly taken aback by Liz's words. She rose to her feet, preparing for a fight. Unsettledness began welling within her. Suddenly, the political, cutthroat boss that she once knew was beginning to re-emerge. Alex tried to keep a firm gaze as Liz continued.

"Once your romantic involvement with detective Benson is brought to light in open court, your entire relationship will be placed on trial and will become a matter of public record. Your political career will be crucified."

"After all that I've been through, I don't give a damn about my political career anymore. I was foolish to think that I was going to be able to sacrifice my morality and become a sycophant to corrupt administrations. My focus right now is on my son and my future as a mother, and whether it affects my reputation or not, my future with Olivia." Alex regained her usual no-nonsense verbosity and stood confident.

"Alex, my focus is on the safety of you and your child, and the safety of you and your child hinges on the outcome of this case. If the defense throws out witnesses that Olivia spoke to, then the case is sunk, and Robert walks free. If the defense convinces the jury that Olivia convinced you to accuse Robert of abuse to rid him from your lives, Robert walks."

"Olivia had no bearing on my coming forward, Liz, and how dare you accuse either of us of using the legal system of becoming our own personal pest-control service!" Alex's voice rose as she spoke. As though pleading with her to calm down, little Nicholas gave his mother a soft kick. Her temper fell as she listened to Liz's words.

"I would never convince either of you of such things, but it's not what is true, Alex. It is what the jury will believe. You of all people should know that."

"I do know that. I also know that Olivia and I's reputations precede us."

"Reputation alone may not work, Alex."

"So what would you have me do, Liz? Break up with her? Wash my hands of her? That's never going to happen. I'd rather have my career and reputation nosedive than let her slip away again." Alex was surprised at her accidental expression of emotion, and she was not the only one. Liz was also taken aback. She turned around and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms.

"If this gets out, we'll need to run damage control. Clean the witness list, check the evidence, testimonies, everything. It's just going to make a little more work for us." Liz stated exhaustedly, impressed by Alex's devotion. Alex focused her attention on Liz, attempting to gauge where she stood on this issue.

"Go home, Alex. I've grilled you enough today. You'll be fine. I'll be in touch." Liz stated, softly.

Alex nodded and began walking out of the office. She gathered her belongings from the chair beside the door,

"Have a good evening, Liz. Thanks for having confidence in me." She said as she crossed the threshold of the door. Suddenly, Liz caught her attention once again,

"You genuinely love her, don't you?" Liz asked. Alex halted in her tracks and turned on her heels to respond,

"Yes, Liz. I do."

"It's gonna be an uphill fight, Al."

"I'm willing to fight for it."

With that, Alex walked out the door, leaving a proud, yet, shocked, judge in her wake.

===== AO =====

"What do you mean, El? How in the hell did they find out?" Olivia asked, panicking on the other end of the line.

"You answered Alex's phone. She was asking for you in the hospital. They're detectives, piecing things together is their livelihood." Elliot responded.

"Do they know for sure?"

"I think it's only a matter of time before the speculation becomes fact, Liv. Maybe it's for the better. At least now you won't have to hide it."

"If they know, then who else knows? The only people who were supposed to know is you, Jim, and Cragen. No one else."

"Liv, this isn't my place to say, okay? I can't give you advice on this because I've never been where you're at. You and Alex need to figure out how to be together without hiding behind stolen glances and little nuances in your expressions, you know?"

Olivia exhaled on the other end,

"I'm just scared, El."

"I know. But you guys will figure it out. Once Robert is rotting in a prison cell, and you are holding that little boy in your arms, it will all fall into place. Okay?"

Olivia paused, taking in the words that Elliot just said,

"Okay. I trust you on that one. I'll talk to you tomorrow, El."

"One more thing, Liv."

"What's that?"

"…It's a shame for such a beautiful couple who are so much in love to have to hide. I think once you face the world together, they will welcome you with open arms."

"…Thanks, El."

Olivia flipped the phone shut as she stood in the doorway of Nicholas's darkened room. _'It will all fall into place…' _she thought.

===== AO ======

Alex opened the door to the apartment and crossed through the threshold, slowly closing the door behind her as she absent-mindedly hung up her keys and purse. She walked down the hallway to the living room where she heard the soft conversation on the television. She peered over the back of the couch, where she was greeted by a sleeping detective, sprawled out with her one leg on the couch and one resting on the coffee table. She quietly walked around the side of the couch and placed a soft kiss on Olivia's forehead. Olivia smiled, her eyes still closed, as she turned on her side and curled up, once again resting peacefully. Alex took a seat on the small space between Olivia's lower body and the edge of the couch,

"Liv, wake up, baby, we need to talk."

Olivia stirred a little bit and refused to fully wake,

"Mmhm…later, when I wake up, m-kay…." She mumbled.

"I'm serious, please wake up." Alex nudged Olivia's shoulder in attempts to stir the detective from her lackadaisical slumber. Alex immediately cut to the point,

"Liv, Liz Donnelly knows about our relationship."

With those words, Olivia's eyes fluttered open, and she stared wide-eyed at Alex,

"W-what? How did she find out? Did someone else tell her? Did she see us? Wh-" Alex placed her finger across Olivia's lips to silence her panic,

"I told her. She needed to know, it may affect the case."

"How did she respond? What did she say?"

Alex took the remote and turned off the television.

"I'll tell you while I relax in a steaming hot bath, drinking a cup of tea. Okay?"

Olivia took the hint and rose from the couch, going to the kitchen, putting on a kettle of water for Alex's tea, and then made strides to the bathroom to prepare Alex's bath.

_'So well trained…' _Alex smiled as she reclined on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.


	19. Chapter 19

Silence permeated witness holding; the only sound that blessed Alex's ear was the incessant _tick…tick…tick_ of the second hand on the clock above the door. With each second that slowly passed by, Alex grew more and more nervous. She nervously paced back and forth, arms folded, staring at her feet move one in front of the other. Preparedness wasn't the problem; Jack, Liz and Jim spent hours with Alex, prepping her for the upcoming testimony. She was an attorney herself; she knew the questions that were going to be asked from both sides. The problem was that she hadn't looked Robert in the eye for almost four months. She had weeks to prepare, mentally, emotionally. Unfortunately, all of that seemed to melt away to nothing. She had to rely on her instincts.

=====AO=====

"I may have exercised some frustration at times, but never in my right mind would I lay a hand on Alex. I love her. And I wanted to raise our child with her." Robert spoke in an eloquent, arrogant tone.

The very thought of Robert saying he loved Alex made Olivia cringe in her seat. Branch remained adamant and continued questioning Robert.

"Mr. Sheldon, would you mind explaining why Ms. Cabot was taken to the emergency room on the evening of February 2nd, 2010?"

"…I have no idea." He sighed, understanding where this line of questioning was going.

"According to the emergency room report, Ms. Cabot had received a broken cheek bone and two broken ribs. The emergency room physician stated that these injuries were "indicative of a violent altercation." In fact, subsequent emergency room reports state the same thing on March 15th, April 6th, but the report from June 15th was different, Mr. Sheldon. Do you have any recollection what the anomaly in this report was?" Branch stated pointedly.

"No, I don't."

"This was the day that Ms. Cabot found out she was pregnant with your child, Mr. Sheldon. Some caring father-to-be you are." The Texan attorney grinned.

Sheldon's lawyer quickly rose to his feet,

"Objection, badgering the witness."

Branch smirked, "….Withdrawn." He stated adamantly. Branch turned on his heels and once again, faced the jury.

======AO=====

For a moment, Alex paused to stare out the window at the rainy, Manhattan morning. The rain drops, gently tapping on the window sill gave a rather dreadful atmosphere to an already dreadful situation. She exhaled and mentally cursed herself for being so negative. Suddenly, she felt a gentle kick from her "little man." Placing her hand over the kicking, she was reminded of why she was testifying in the first place. As if by magic, her pulse slowed, her anxiety eased, and the only emotion that remained was motivation. She was ready to put Robert away; she was ready to protect her baby.

======AO======

"…Mr. Sheldon, the emergency room reports do not stop there. She visited the emergency room for fractures three subsequent times, the final time, was due to the injuries she sustained from you in a room full of witnesses in the DA's office. Do you have any justification or explanation for raising a hand to your pregnant fiancé, let alone in her place of work?"

Robert stared daggers at the Attorney General, refusing to allow himself to appear weak. Unfortunately, his attempt failed.

"…no. It was a moment of mental weakness. For that, I am sorry."

"Seems you have had many moments of mental weakness, Mr. Sheldon."

Once again, Robert's lawyer rose to his feet, "Objection, your Honor!" the attorney pleaded.

"No further questions for this witness, your honor." Branch spoke in his best court tone.

Robert remained stoic and silent as he returned to the defense desk and allowed three men next to him determine his fate with the justice system. Jim glanced over at Robert from the gallery on the prosecution's side. The anger welling in Robert's gut was more than evident in his expression. He knew that his chances for freedom were slipping. Little did he know what surprises waited for him behind the holding room door.

Olivia's foot was tapping incessantly; the nervousness she felt was getting the best of her.

"We got this, right? I mean, there's no chance that anything can go wrong?" Olivia whispered in Jim's ear.

"Alex is going to be phenomenal. She's ready to put his ass in prison. We got this." He smiled.

Olivia nodded and returned her gaze forward. The nervous habits were growing in intensity, now including the ever-infamous lip biting. Taking notice of this, Cragen, having been seated next to the anxious detective placed his hand gently over hers and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"When Alex walks through that door, she is going to be looking to you for strength. Stay strong, Liv. She's gonna do great, but she needs your help."

Once again, Olivia nodded and allowed the nervous ticks to subside.

The judge bellowed from the stand,

"Your next witness, Mr. Branch?" he asked.

Olivia and Jim stared at Robert, awaiting his reaction,

"The prosecution calls Alexandra Cabot to the stand."

When these words were spoken, Robert's façade faded. His anger was now more than apparent, and he began whispering various stifled words into his attorneys' ears.

Olivia's gaze went straight to the holding room door. The door opened, and Alex emerged, looking stronger and more beautiful than ever. She strode with the same indignant presence that she had walked these floors with before. Even as a victim, she still commanded respect simply with the way she carried herself. She took her place on the witness' stand, and prepared herself for what lay ahead. The bailiff stood before her with the Bible in his hand, rambling the same spiel she had heard so many times before. She raised her right hand and spoke,

"I do."

She scanned the room, taking in the eyes of the jury, the eyes of the judge, and the eyes that stared back at her from the gallery. Behind the prosecution stand sat the powerhouses of Manhattan's legal system; Steele, Donnelly, Branch, and McCoy. She made mental notes of the familiar faces; her ADA's sat neatly in a row, Rossi, Peluso, Potter, Finn, Desmond…and there were two faces that had long since graced her presence; she saw the softened features of her once dear friend Serena Southerlyn, and the chiselled, southern-tanned features of her predecessor, Abbie Carmichael. She took in the confident gazes of the detectives, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Stabler, whom she had worked with for so long; and then, her eyes locked with the single person that had given her the courage to sit where she was today, the hazel eyes of her anchor, Olivia. As Olivia gave her a confident and supportive smile, Alex recalled the conversation that took place the night before….

_'You're gonna be magnificent tomorrow, love. I promise.' Olivia whispered, wrapping her arms around Alex as they nestled beneath the sheets. Alex's gaze remained out the window as her mind raced with every possible scenario,_

_ 'I hate being on that side of the desk, Liv. I feel so vulnerable. Recalling all of that shit that he put me through, yet again…' Alex brought her hand to her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. Olivia propped herself up, hovering mere inches from Alex's face, and slid her fingers into Alex's hand, interlacing digits,_

_ 'When you are telling them what he did, and you are thinking back on the dark stuff from the past, just look for me in the courtroom. I'll bring you back; I'll be your anchor. Okay?'_

_ Alex smiled and nodded, while Olivia placed a chaste kiss upon Alex's forehead, and trailed down to her swollen abdomen where she whispered,_

_ 'You're Momma's fighting for you, Little Man. We all are….'_

Alex's mind was brought back to the present as Liz Donnelly rose from behind the prosecution's stand and approached Alex,

"You ready?" the older woman whispered,

"….ready as I'll ever be."

With that, Alex's testimony began….

= = = = AO = = = =


End file.
